Reality
by arianz
Summary: Bella goes to Italy, only realising as she runs to save Edward that he is no longer the one who captivates her heart. M for the future
1. Chapter 1

Alice told me to run. So I did. On autopilot.

After 30 hours on a plane, and having left my best friend begging for me to stay in Forks instead of running half-way across the world to rescue the "man" who had left me I didn't have the energy to think.

I ran towards the clock tower, through the throngs of celebrating Italians, looking for Edward. I saw him as he started to remove his shirt, exposing himself, and his world to that of the normal human. Everything seemed to fall into place in my head as soon as I saw him; I felt empty, lonely, but nothing for him. I turned around, thankful for Alice entrusting me with our open airline tickets, hailing down the first cab I saw. I slid in and pulled open the phrase book Alice had put in my backpack, searching for the one word that would see me back to Forks. "Ermmm aeroporto per favore." The driver nodded turning away from the festivities. I knew it wouldn't be long until Alice saw what I was doing, but I was past caring. They left me when I needed them, so they can have some of their own medicine I thought.

The drive to the airport seemed to take hours, perhaps it was only because of Alice's crazy driving. I gave the cab driver some of the money Alice had stashed in my bag, running towards the terminal. I practically threw myself onto the United Airlines counter. "Home, Seattle, next flight," I gasped at the woman. She nodded, her fingers thrashing over the keyboard, squinting and studying the screen hard. "Boarding in five minutes okay," she questioned, looking at me sideways. I nodded grabbing the boarding pass of her, sprinting to the gate, hoping not to trip over. Thank goodness I had only had time to pack hand luggage. I rushed through the bag checking, desperate to get on the flight to New York, before flying into Seattle.

The flight into New York seemed quick, I slept most of the way. In New York I realised someone would need to get me from the airport since I had no USD on me. I scrolled through my contacts to find Jacob's number, urgently pushing the call button. He didn't answer. No surprise, I guess I deserved it. I tried the rest of the pack, Embry, Quil, Sam, I even tried Emily but it seemed none of them wanted to take my call. I gave in and dialled Charlie's number. "Isabella Swan where the bloody hell are you," he screamed down the phone. "Dad," I sobbed, "I'm in New York, at the airport. Can you please come to Seattle and get me off the next flight?" He grunted, "Bella what's going on?" he asked, "don't worry I'll be at the airport waiting for you. It's ok." I felt relieved, yet still anxious about my return to Forks, and more importantly to Jake and La Push. They announced boarding over the intercom so I made my way towards the gate.

When the plane landed, I didn't hurry through Customs, instead taking my time before the eye of the Hurricane Charlie hit home. Of course he was there, waiting for me. Instead of yelling, he said nothing. Nothing, for the next two days, he didn't speak, or even glance at me. I spent most of that time in my room, thinking, reading, waiting. I desperately wanted to beg for forgiveness, from my Dad and Jacob and everyone else. After two days Charlie knocked on my door, walking in a few seconds later. My cheeks were tear stained, my eyes stinging, and my hair probably in all directions. He said nothing for a few seconds. "Bella, what's going on? Where did you go? Jacob's been calling to see if you are here every 10 minutes," his eyes looked pained. The waterworks started again, "I'm sorry," I spluttered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone. I made a mistake. Dad I've ruined everything. Jacob will hate me forever, so will the rest of La Push." Charlie instinctively wrapped an arm around me whispering, "Bells it's ok baby, nobody hates you. We're all just trying to understand why." I nodded against him. "Because I'm stupid and pathetic," I mumbled. Charlie shook his head. He couldn't cope with emotion anymore than I could.

I decided it was time to go and cut my losses with Jake. As I drove my truck along the familiar roads to La Push, I couldn't help but wonder what if. What if nature had just happened? Would it really have been Bella and Jake forever like everyone imagined? I dropped the clutch as I stopped the truck, stalling it. I saw Billy stick his nose through the net curtains, Charlie had probably already rung to warn them of my arrival. The front door swung open, that's when I saw him, muscles and all, my heart stopped momentarily. He didn't even look at me, he just turned his back and ran. I leaped out of the car, "Jaaaaaaakkkeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," I screamed, tears pouring down my cheeks as I collapsed beside the truck in a heap.

I don't really know what happened next because when I woke up I was in my bed. I wandered downstairs. I could hear Charlie talking quietly in the lounge. I was shocked to see Jacob sitting there. "Jacob," I started. He looked up, his eyes full of disappointment. "Bella," a tear rolled down his face. Charlie stood up to give us some time. I sat, perched on the edge of the sofa. I didn't know what to say, or where to start. How was I supposed to explain everything in my head, my apologies, my feelings for him, the pain in my heart?


	2. Chapter 2

I sat staring at my hands. I couldn't look at him. I didn't know where to start. I had betrayed him, left him, for what he thought was probably forever.

I sat on the sofa waiting for him to say something. "Why Bells?" was all he could come up with. I looked up. He looked like something had died in him. His usual happy-go-lucky demeanour had disappeared. Would he ever trust me again?

I cleared my throat, the tears started again. "Jacob," I started, "I'm sorry." His face just fell. "Sorry Bella. You think sorry is going to make up for you leaving me and chasing after that filthy fucking leech," he yelled, "I trusted you Bella, I thought you were over him."

"I am," I mumbled under the hair curtaining my face, hiding my pain. He stood up and strode heavily towards the door, slamming it behind him. I crawled back up to my room, shaking, crying, broken. Again.

Charlie put his head through the door a while later, "He'll come around Bells, you hurt him so just let him blow off some steam." If only he knew, I'd abandoned my werewolf best friend to chase his mortal enemy, my ex- vampire-boyfriend, halfway across the globe. I missed our adventures in La Push, the bonfires, the boys and mainly Jacob's personality. I'd never seen him snap like he did today.

I decided it was best to stay away from La Push for awhile. I went back into robot mode, school, work, homework, cooking, sleeping. I hadn't heard from Jacob at all. I got home that afternoon to see a black Mercedes in the driveway. Alice. I was dinner for sure, she looked furious. "How could you Isabella?" she snapped, "my brother is gone, and it's your entire fault. Have you any idea what you have done, to Edward, to my family?" I turned my back to her, distraught that after all they had put me through they blamed me. "I don't care Alice," I snapped back, as Charlie pulled up next to the house. He saw Alice and glared. "Leave, NOW!" was all he said. I followed him inside; he put an arm around me. "It'll work out, I'm proud of you honey."

I went to see Emily the next day. She looked as disappointed as Jacob had, yet worried at the same time. "Bella," she nodded at me, "I think you have some explaining to do." I followed her into the lounge, and sat on the floor by the fire. I told her what had happened, before Alice whisked me away, when I saw Edward again, and what happened with Jake. She put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder as I cried through the pain of hurt Jake again. "You need to talk to him," she whispered, "tell him what you told me. He will always love you; you just broke his trust, and probably his heart" I nodded against her, "what if he doesn't listen?" I asked her. "Maybe writing it down might be easier, you like reading right?" she asked, I nodded again. "Explain it to him. It won't be easy, but don't give up." We sat in silence for awhile. I heard noise out the back, deciding that was my cue to leave. "Be strong Bella," Emily patted me on the shoulder.

I drove back to Forks, crying the whole way. I wrote Jacob a tear stained letter as soon as I got home, trying to explain everything in my head to him. I knew I had made the right decision, leaving Edward in Italy, but what if Jacob never forgives me. I finished the note, before putting it into a snap lock bag and driving back to La Push. I got out when I got there, walking into the garage. I knew Jake would have heard me arrive. He wasn't in the garage so I put the note on his toolbox and sat there for awhile, reminiscing, missing the old times, when it was easy, just Jake and Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I hope you are all enjoying this story. If not please tell me!! I love constructive criticism! Anyway please please please review!! Thank you!! xx

Jacob POV

"Dad, can you get the phone?" I heard him answer down the hall. "Hey Old Man," he laughed, it had to be Charlie. I listened out for his side of the conversation. "Oh, ok, nah,nah it's fine, go get your girl I'll survive with my telly," he laughed, cautiously down the phone. So she was coming home, Bella was coming home with the bloodsucker. I have never felt more betrayed. She was my best friend, yet more than that, I loved her.

I ran around their house that night on patrol. I couldn't smell leech which meant she hadn't been changed because I could smell her even from outside. She was crying, balling her eyes out. I hadn't forgiven her yet but I wanted to comfort her. Eventually the sobbing stopped and all the lights went out. "_Jake c'mon man she's back, human. Just be patient," _Quil thought. I still felt hurt, I wanted to know everything, especially why she was home without the leeches, though I'm happy she's not with them.

A few days later Bella's truck turned up. Charlie had rung to say that she was on her way down and that she really needed to talk to me. I didn't want to hear her say that she was changing or that she couldn't see me anymore, so as soon as she got here I turned my back and ran. All I heard from behind me was her scream "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkeeee!!!!!!!!!" and her sobs. It all stopped too quickly. The pack all came out of the forest, "_Jake, leave it man, she left you," _was the common thought. I ignored them, walking back towards the house, only to see my dad at Bella's side, trying to wake her.

Sam helped put her into the passenger's side and hopped in the drivers' side. Paul and Jared jumped in the bed of the truck. I couldn't bear to go too, her sobs broke my heart. I went around the next morning; she was still asleep so I sat with Charlie. He didn't say a lot other than that he was worried and that the bloodsuckers didn't come back with her. She came downstairs awhile later, she looked worried to see me, "Jacob," I felt tears well up in the back of my eyes. "Bella," one slid down my face by accident. She sat down, and didn't say anything. The frustration and anger grew in me, "why Bells?"

"Jacob," she paused, "I'm sorry." I snapped accidently "Sorry Bella. You think sorry is going to make up for you leaving me and chasing after that filthy fucking leech," I couldn't stop myself, "I trusted you Bella, I thought you were over him." She hid her face behind her hair, I heard her mumble "I am" but I didn't know whether to believe her or not.

I came home from patrolling this afternoon and went out to the garage to change the cam belt on Embry's mum's car. I went to grab my dolly from next to the tool box and saw a clean white envelope sitting on it. I tore it open, two gently creased pieces paper fell out, both covered front to back in Bella's scrawly feminine handwriting that was a little bit difficult to read.

_Jacob,_

_I know how angry you must be with me, I left like that with Alice, leaving you and everything else I had finally rebuilt._

She was damn right about that, I was furious.

_I had a lot of time to think on the plane and in Italy and I need you to understand my position and what happened. _

I kept reading, frustrated with both of us.

_I went to Italy to save Edward, but I didn't. I saw him from a distance, and I thought I would go running straight into his arms, but I didn't. I felt nothing but emptiness, nothing for him so I turned around. I got on the first flight home and here I am. _

Filthy fucking bloodsuckers hurt her again.

_It was my choice. Alice stopped in the other day and I told her that I want nothing more to do with any of them. She blamed me for Edward being killed, and for the grief bestowed on their family._

Good riddance, he's dead I thought.

_When you walked away from me the day I came around, I felt myself snap again, but this time I felt worse. This was self inflicted. I wanted to apologise, to tell you how I feel but I didn't get a chance. When you were in my living room, I didn't know how to explain what I was feeling and I probably didn't want to hear what you had to say. I know I betrayed you and you will probably never talk to, or trust me again but Jake, I came back for you. I missed you; all I wanted was to hang out in the garage or on the beach. I still miss our adventures but I miss you the most. I guess what I'm trying to say is sorry and that I love you, more than I could ever realise before. My heart was stuck on him, but I know it was a mistake and he's gone now. I didn't think you would want to hear it from me, so I talked to Emily._

Trust Emily to be a peacemaker in all of this.

_She said you might listen this way. I hope you have read this and can understand me. Please talk to me._

_Love,_

_Bella_

She finally admitted it. She said she loved me. I don't know I can trust her again. She broke my heart. Tears overflowed dripping of my chin onto the already limp paper. I went inside to find a pen and paper.

_Bella,_

_ I need time._

_Love Jacob_

was all I wrote. I drove into Forks and taped the note to the front door before leaving again.


	4. Chapter 4

To those of you who have reviewed thank you! The rest of you please comment!! =) it only takes 2 seconds to write good/sucks whatever =)

It seems a lot of people are interested in what happened to Edward. I'm thinking I'll write a one shot or bring the Cullen's back to explain…. Not sure yet. Any thoughts?

Bella's POV

Charlie came in while I was cooking dinner, "Hey Bella, this was on the door," he said, holding out a scrappy piece of paper. I read it slowly,

_Bella,_

_I need time_

_Love Jacob._

I continue stirring the pot slowly; I was in a state of oblivion when the phone rang. "Hey Billy," I heard Charlie say, "yeah sure, Jake bringing you up?" There was silence. Charlie nodded slowly. "Ok, I'll come down and get you." I felt the tears slipping, now he didn't even want to come anywhere near me, will he ever talk to me? I made a plate for Charlie and one for Billy; he probably would be as easy to talk to as Jacob right now.

I went up to my room, hiding from the problems and pain I had caused by living in the past. I heard Charlie get back and leave again. I heard my alarm go off, and left it. Charlie came in and I ignored him. I stayed in bed all day for the next week, claiming I had the flu. Late on Saturday afternoon Charlie knocked on the door to say I had two visitors. I told him to get rid of them, but next thing two burly Quileute boys bolted through the door. Quil and Embry. Now there's a surprise. "Emily wants you to come to La Push for a bonfire. Kim's away and she needs some girly company," Embry blurted out. So Emily had sent hem not Jacob, I thought. "I can't," was all I said, curling into a ball. I felt the edges of the bed sink as one sat on either side. "Bella, he can't help it," Quil started, "you hurt him, he'll come around, just let him calm down. Come have some fun tonight, heaven knows you both deserve it."

"We aren't saying we agree with what happened either," Embry so generously pointed out, "but you came back, leech less, so we must mean something to you right!?" At least these two get it, why can't Jacob share their forgiveness. They each put an arm around me, pulling me up. Embry got up and pulled some clothes off my desk chair. "Here, put these on, let's go," he said. I got up and got dressed in the warmest clothes I could find while they went downstairs to talk to Charlie.

We pulled up at Sam and Emily's; the guys were all conjugated out the front. I quietly slipped past, going inside to find Emily. Jacob was in the kitchen talking to her, but left as soon as he saw me. I fell into Emily's arms as she rubbed my back. I helped her with the all the food, chatting aimlessly about nothing in particular. We had enough to feed all of Forks by the time we were finished. Paul and Jared came in to carry it all out. Paul saw me and starting shaking, "what the fuck is she doing here? She chased after a fucking murderer then expects to swan back in here like nothing happened," he yelled, trembling, "do you have any idea what you've done to the pack, to Jacob," he kept going. "Paul enough man," Jared tried to keep the peace, "I think she gets it. I'm starving lets get this food down to the beach." I smiled to thank him, he nodded his head. I sat next to Emily on a log, on the opposite side of the fire to Jacob. He hadn't looked at me or Emily. I hated to drag her into this, she didn't deserve it.

Awhile later Jacob appeared at my side, "Bella can we talk?" he asked, sounding worried. I pointed at the space next to me but he shook his head, "we need to do this properly," he mumbled. I stood up, following his lead; I felt eyes watching my each move. We sat on the old piece of driftwood. Our log. "I read it," he started, "I'll never understand why you went. I thought you hated me for trying to kiss you and that's why you went," he paused. "Bella, I can't trust you right now, I want to, but you left me for him. You came back without him and that means something to me and to the pack too." He stood up, and I followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Review, its good for you ;)

Will Jacob forgive her or not???? Will anything ever eventuate?.... Keep reading and reviewing =)

Bella's POV

I followed him along the beach. "Jacob," I whispered, "I miss my best friend, I miss your garage, the pack, sleeping on your couch, eating pizza." He considered for a minute.

"I know me too," he said carefully. "Bella I need to be able to trust you, always. This friendship will take more than an afternoon in the garage drinking warm soda and eating pizza to fix," he looked back towards the pack, seriously.

I closed my eyes and thought for a minute, "I know, but will you help me try?" I questioned him.

He smiled to himself and then mumbled, "I guess there's no harm in trying."

I smiled, "Great, lets get back to the bonfire," I said, not wanting to make this anymore painful than it already was. We walked slowly back towards the pack, each lost in our own thoughts. I nearly tripped over a rock as Embry came running up to welcome us back.

The night passed easily after that. Stories were told, the pack threw Sam and Jacob into the drink laughing like hyenas at their disgruntled expressions as they emerged from the water like the Loch Ness monster. It was late so Emily invited me to stay with her and Sam. I had a feeling she wanted the inside scoop on what happened with Jacob. We all helped carry the blankets and chilly bins (**I don't know what you call them in the States)** back to Sam and Emily's. I texted Charlie on the way to let him know I was staying in La Push with Emily, he wouldn't mind. Jacob smiled and said good night after he put the stuff down, before slipping out the front door, followed by a chorus of "Thanks Em," "See ya Bella," "Night ladies," from the pack. Emily grinned laughing them off, then turned around to look at me with a serious look in her eyes. "So you, are you gonna tell me what happened with Jake or do I need to force it out of you?" she asked as we started unloading the bags. After I told her what happened, she smiled, "see," she said happily, "I told you it would all work out. He's missed you just as much. Sam thinks that Jacob thought you close to realising you liked him but then you left so suddenly." I nodded.

Jacob POV

We took the stuff back to Emily's after the bonfire. Bella was going to stay there the night. I said good night and smiled before leaving. The rest of the pack followed close behind; no doubt wanting to get into my mind as we ran. I phased out the back, followed by Quil and Embry.

"_Oooh Jake man, you're in," _Embry started, "Told_ you, you should listen to her."_

"_Shut it man," _I thought, _"I just want my friend back, nothing else, and she's got some trust to earn."_

Paul, being Paul had to have his say on the matter, blunt as stone, _"Build a bridge Jake, she's a leech lover, always has been, always will be."_

Everyone was on his back after that, they knew she was my imprint and they all looked at her like a sister. She didn't know about the whole werewolf imprinting thing and she wasn't going to. I was letting nature take its course. We ran for hours, towards the Canadian border and all around the state. I managed to hide my thoughts about Bella from the others. We finally called it a night around 0400 so I went home and crashed out.

Bella's POV

I drove back to Forks early the next morning, I needed some thinking space. Did I know what to do? What I really wanted? How to regain Jacob's trust? I spent the day doing assignments from the week I had missed at school. Angela had left a plastic bag of photocopied notes and assignments in the letter box. A week really was too long to stay away from school, especially so close to mid-terms. I finished everything in time to cook something for Charlie. I owed it to him after forcing him to eat takeout and microwave meals for a week while I hid under my heap of self-pity. I made beer-battered fish and salad, serving up a plate for him just as he walked through the door. "Bella!" he called, "you cooked! Thank you, you feeling better?" he asked with a grin. Billy bloody Black I thought, the man couldn't keep anything to himself.

I smiled, "yeah I am actually. Jacob must have taken his chill pills yesterday."

Charlie laughed, "Good, it was painful watching both of you miserable," he said as he dug into the fish.

I left Jacob alone for the week. Everyone at school seemed worried about my absence since the trip to Italy. I didn't give them anymore information than was necessary. I told them Edward had caught some kind of flu and was still in hospital but had wanted to see me. They didn't look like they believed me but oh well. I caught up easy enough on what I had missed. Angela checked on me constantly to make sure I was ok, I just smiled. She was a good friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, and thank you to those of you who let me know that a chilly bin = a cooler in the States. It's difficult for me to remember to use words like soda and sofa, we use other words!

Bella POV

It was an unusually clear day in Forks on Saturday. I decided it was time to give this friendship reconstruction thing with Jacob a go. I picked up the phone and dialled his number.

"Hello," Billy answered the phone.

"Hey Billy, it's Bella. Is Jacob around?" I asked him.

"Um yeah he's out in the garage," he replied.

"Ok, I'm going to come down to La Push for the day if that's ok?"

"Sure Bella, it will be nice to see you again, on better terms aye," Billy chirped up.

"Sweet, I'll be there soon then," I put the phone back on the mount and headed upstairs to get ready. It didn't take long; I just pulled out a warmer coat and my boots, knowing that it didn't matter what I wore to La Push. Nobody cared, not in a bad way.

I locked up and wiped the condensation off the truck windows before jumping in. My mind travelled. I was looking forward to spending some time with Jacob.

I hopped out of the truck and waved to Billy who had stuck his head through the curtains, before walking towards the garage door. I stuck my head around, to check Jacob was in there. He was sitting on the ground studying some hunk of metal carefully. I didn't want to distract him, he looked busy, but I knocked gently on the corrugated iron anyway. "Hey Jake," I said quietly.

"Bella!" he jumped up to greet me a little too enthusiastically."Come, sit down for a minute I just want to put the pistons back in then we can do something."

"No worries, what do you want to do?" I asked him, watching his big hands fiddle with the dainty looking pistons that sat next to him.

"Well Emily's making lunch for us all, you want to come?" he asked looking unsure.

"Sure why not. I've missed my favourite pack," I said with a chuckle.

I went inside and made Billy a sandwich while Jacob had a shower to degrease himself. I sat on the couch staring at the telly, though not paying attention. "Bella," Billy said. I snapped my head up.

"Yeah?" I replied a little hesitantly.

"Jake wasn't really mad at you. He was mad at them for coming back and expecting you to welcome them with open arms and help them," he told me gently.

"I think I sort of knew that," I said, deep in thought, "I guess I realised at the wrong time I didn't rely on them anymore huh?"

He nodded graciously, "well you're back where you belong now kiddo, there's no denying that. You're welcome here anytime," he said, rolling his chair over to give my arm a squeeze. I put my arms around him, "Thanks Billy."

Jake appeared at the door just then, clean and degreased, "Ready Bells?"

I stood up and walked towards him, "See ya Billy," I turned and said.

We walked to Emily's in silence. "So how was your week?" he asked as we got closer to the drive.

"Not too bad, I had a lot to catch up on. You?" I fired back.

"I didn't do a lot, I had a lot on my mind this week," he answered, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Aww, you should be concentrating on your studies silly," I laughed nervously, whacking him lightly over the shoulder.

We walked up to the front door; I put my hand up to knock just as Jacob twisted the door knob, grabbing my arm and pulling me in the door behind him. I could smell barbecue and fresh bread as I walked through the house. Quil tackled me side on as I walked towards the kitchen, after having pushed Jacob towards the bi-fold doors and the rest of the pack.

"Hey Bella," Quil said cheerfully, "How's it going? Jacob behaving himself?"

I laughed as he pulled his arms away, "Sure is, for now away"

I walked past him into the kitchen to find Emily. She was there along with Kim and Sue Clearwater.

"Morning Bella," they chorused, each giving me a quick cuddle. I got stuck in quickly, helping with as much as I could, watching the boys out the window playing a game of football. Before we could even finished putting everything out on the table, the boys were sitting around it, half the meat platters already on smaller plates. Emily swatted their hands out of the way lovingly with a pair of plastic tongs, "Ladies first, boys," she said sternly, motioning for us girls to load our plates up. We ate at the counter watching the boys eat like pigs.

After gorging themselves, they helped Emily clean up. I sat outside watching the cloud cover moving slowly across the sky. Awhile later a soft hand landed on my shoulder, I didn't need to look to see who it was. "You gonna sit out here by yourself all afternoon?" Jacob asked, "C'mon we're gonna watch a movie," he said.

I contemplated for a minute, "Yup," I replied, "all afternoon, by myself." He looked upset. "I'm kidding silly! C'mon let's go. What are we watching?" I asked.

"I dunno," he said slowly.

We went inside. I sat on the floor between Jacob and Kim. Halfway through I excused myself to leave. I had to make dinner. Jacob followed, offering to walk me back to his house. "You don't have to walk me you know. I'm a big girl," I told him.

"I know," he said, "but that movie was lame and I'm tired. I gotta patrol soon too." I nodded. We made small talk as we walked along the path. The waves crashed onto the sand not 200 yards away and droplets of rain were falling out of the clouds, yet we walked slowly. He gave me a quick hug when we got to the truck, wishing me a safe journey home.

I thought a lot about _us_ as I drove home and made dinner. I knew the bone wasn't quite healed, we didn't have a clean break and it was going to take a bit more work but I knew Jacob was the one whose house I was comfortable in, whose arms I could take comfort in. I smiled at the thought as Charlie walked in from the station. "Hey Bells, good day at La Push?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, not too bad," I replied, "You were right, Jake just needed some time."

He nodded, never one to say much and went into the living room to eat his dinner in front of the sports channel.


	7. Chapter 7

C'mon guys, I know you are out there!!Please review; it's the best motivation for more chapters!! For every 5 after this, I'll post a new chapter ok, so it's up to you guys!! Much love, Ari xx

Bella POV

I woke up late on Sunday. Charlie had gone fishing with Billy and left a note not to cook because they wouldn't be back until 9 or 10. I had the whole day to myself. I had neglected the cleaning and washing for the last week so I decided to catch up. I scrubbed the floors, only slipping over twice, and then started on the dusting when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I muttered.

"Bella, its Jacob," a familiar voice announced, "What are you doing today?" he asked.

"Just cleaning," I responded

"Ew yuck, that sounds fun!" he sarcastically remarked. "Wanna hang out, I need a hand with some Physics stuff."

"Sure, you'll have to watch TV or something while I finish up though," I told him. He seemed to be in a good mood, and this was friendly, matey stuff.

"Ok, I'm on my way, see you soon."

He had already hung up before I could say anything more. I quickly went to change my pj's for a pair of trackies and a hoodie and make my bed. I bought down all the towels and cloths from the bathroom to be washed. I turned the machine on as there was a knock on the door. Jacob can't be here already I thought.

I opened the door to see Rosalie and Alice standing, arms folded in front of me. "I'm busy," I scolded, trying to push the door closed.

"We don't care," said Alice holding the door open.

"What do you want? I already apologised. I don't owe either of you two anything," I wasn't in the mood for bullshit. I couldn't wait for Jacob to get there and sort them out.

Rosalie moved quickly, grabbing my throat, pushing me against a wall. She laughed and Alice just shook her head. I heard Jacob's rabbit pull up.

"What the fuck is going on?" he yelled.

"Oh, we're just having a little fun with Bella," Alice said as Rosalie pushed her hand further up my throat.

"Jake, help," I whimpered as he phased, obviously needing support from the pack.

A few seconds later two more wolves turned up. Alice and Rosalie realised they were a man down and retreated, snarling.

"We'll be back Bella," Rosalie snapped as I fell to the floor in tears. I heard Jacob phase then open the car door, and close it again. Great, I thought. He thinks I'm getting messed up with the Cullen's again. Two arms pulled me up off the floor. I opened my eyes, still hyperventilating to see Jacob and Jared holding me up. They helped me towards the couch, sitting me down gently, before each claiming a seat alongside. Jacob bought me a glass of water while Jared pulled the blanket off the back of the couch for me.

"What the fuck just happened Bells?" Jacob asked

I cut to the chase telling him exactly what happened.

"You sure you're ok?" Jared questioned, looking worried that I was about to go into a bout of delayed concussion.

"I'm fine," I moaned, "lucky Jacob got here when he did though. Come on we've got some hanging out to do," I said, taking control.

They both chuckled gently as Jared stood up, "if everything is under control here, I'll go back to help Sam on patrol," he said.

"It's all good now. Thanks for helping me," I said.

"No worries hun, take care of yourself," he responded, shaking Jacob's hand as he walked past.

Jacob sat with a worried expression for awhile. "Whatcha thinking?" I asked him.

"Bella, you didn't ask them here did you?" he shot back.

"Jacob, seriously would you listen to me. I left them all, not just Edward. I don't want anything to do with them anymore," I responded, telling him exactly how it was. "Now come on, lets not dwell on it. Where are your books? I thought we were hanging today,"

" um yeah sure Bells. I'll get the books, they're in the car," he said, standing up.

He came back inside looking tense as ever. "Jake, relax, its ok," I told him as he collapsed onto the floor with his books. We worked for a few hours; it was getting easier as each conversation topic passed to relax. I hadn't finished cleaning that morning so he gave me a hand for awhile, flicking soap suds at me as he cleaned up the dishes from the night before. I laughed; he seemed to have come out of his shell a bit more. I had forgotten about his tendency to starve after a few hours until he started pulling things out of the fridge to make a sandwich. I put them away, "let's get pizza instead," I said already picking up the phone, dialling the number before ordering two pizzas. We watched TV while we waited, laughing at some stupid game show. The pizza arrived quickly and we ate in silence, eyes still fixed on the ridiculous show.

Not longer after, the conversation had died off a bit and everything was getting a bit uncomfortable again. Jacob stood up, biting his lip, "well I should go check in on the pack, I'll see you soon."

I nodded, and stood up to give him a quick hug. Charlie walked in at that exact moment, early of course. He raised his eyebrows as if to say "Oh yeah…?" before saying hi to Jacob and walking into the kitchen. I giggled as I saw Jacob to his car. "See ya soon Jake," I said as I waved goodbye.

I walked inside, Charlie met me at the door. "So, what's going on with you two?" he asked impatiently.

"Nothing Dad. He my best friend, nothing else," _Yet_ I thought as walked back upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Okie dokie next chapter right here. Sorry it's a bit late, I'm writing the story as I think of it so I couldn't load it straight away cause I had to play tennis today. Anyways here you are the next instalment…. Keep reviewing. 5 = new chapter Much love Aria xxx

Jacob POV

I couldn't deal with my frustration much more. I was over my anger; I wanted the same as she kept telling me she did, my best friend back. Charlie had taken Billy fishing for the day so as far as I knew Bella was at home on her own. I rang her to see if she could help me with some Physics. It was probably actually easy but the lack of attention I've paid in class lately hasn't helped my grades very well. She seemed happy to help me. I got ready as quickly as possible, driving the rabbit way over the limit. Within a mile of the Swan residence I could smell it. Bloodsucker. Surely she hadn't forgiven them. I was about to turn around and go home when I heard a painful scream. I drove faster. Pedal to the metal. I arrived to see the blonde bitch with her hand wrapped around Bella's throat and the pixie walking around. My first instinct was to get the pack. We couldn't kill them here because of the treaty but with at least 8 of us now, it might scare them away. I waited before phasing. Bella was in shock but still breathing. I phased in a panic _"Guys, guys anyone out there" _I thought.

"_Jake, man what's up. We're about 500 yards from Bella's,"_ Jared told me.

"_Bloodsucker. Get here now," _I warned him sharply. I knew someone else would be in tow.

A few seconds later, Jared and Sam turned up. They flanked me in wolf form as I walked towards the leeches. The blonde dropped her hand in a flash and they both ran to the car.

Sam went back into the woods to keep patrolling, Jared phased pulling on his shorts as I walked over to the Rabbit to pull out a spare pair of trackies. We walked up the stairs to help Bella up out of the heap she was in on the floor. Jared looked slightly worried. We sat her down, her breathing still sounding asthmatic. I bought her water, angry that those bloodsuckers had turned up again. I just hoped it was uninvited. "What the fuck just happened?" I asked her slightly impatiently. She told me exactly what happened up until when I arrived, how she answered because she thought it was me at the door.

"You sure you're ok?" Jared asked her as if she was about to drop into a coma at any second.

She sounded frustrated over the protectiveness of the situation. "I'm fine," she groaned"lucky Jacob got here when he did though. Come on we've got some hanging out to do,"

Aw because of me? Shucks Bells, I thought. Jared and I chuckled to ourselves. Bella instructed two over-sized teenage boys what to do. Jared stood up, "if everything is under control here, I'll go back to help Sam on patrol," he said. I nodded gratefully. Bella thanked him for his help, he warned her to take care as he shook my hand.

I sat, deep in thought for a few minutes. "Whatcha thinking?" she asked curiously.

"Bella, you didn't ask them here did you," I asked her. I couldn't help it. I was worried about losing my best friend, the love of my life, to my mortal enemy. Again.

"Jacob, seriously would you listen to me. I left them all, not just Edward. I don't want anything to do with them anymore. Now come on, lets not dwell on it. Where are your books? I thought we were hanging today," she replied sounded slightly pissed off that I would doubt her.

I stepped outside to get my books. I felt guilty for doubting her. Was I becoming like HIM? Overprotective in a bad way. I felt my shoulders tense up with the thought of him, and being anything like him. I went back inside and Bella sensed the tension. She told me to relax. I collapsed onto the floor next to her, anxious that she would think I was slightly thick with my work. She helped me catch up and get ahead a bit. We chatted lightly as we worked through the problems, about school, the pack, our dads and how they gossip like old ladies. I chilled out, enjoying the proximity and company I was sharing.

I helped her finish her cleaning, even though I hate nothing more than chores. I have enough of them at my own house. She giggled like a little girl when I flicked soap bubbles off the dishes at her. I was getting hungry now that we weren't working so hard. I opened the fridge so I could make something but she started putting everything back, offering pizza instead. I contemplated leaving but I was starting to really enjoy the day.

We watched a bit of TV while we waited. It was pretty lame but she seemed to enjoy it, laughing at the stupid stunts people failed on. We ate quietly. For once I had nothing to say. I was completely tongue tied. I decided now was probably a good time to go before things got anymore awkward. I stood up to leave. She followed suit, quickly wrapping her arms around my hips as I went to leave. Charlie walked in and I smirked. He looked amused, Bella pulled away quickly and walked me to the door giggling again.

I drove home with a huge grin on my face. I had my best friend back and got a nice hug. Charlie had obviously already rung Billy because when I got home I got the Spanish Inquisition. "Jacob Black," Dad said, "want to tell me something?" he asked, chuckling behind his beer.

"No, should I?" was my reply as I turned around, heading up the hall to my room.

"Behave yourself son," he called out, "Charlie's got a rifle remember," he laughed.

I shook my head, still smiling. I couldn't wait to see her again


	9. Chapter 9

Keep reviewing!! Maybe only one update today cause I have a Japanese exam today . I'm pushing reviews to 10 for an update ok, otherwise I'll be attached to my laptop and my parents will take it off me! Keep reading and writing!! Much love Aria xx

Bella's POV

I was happy with what had happened with Jacob today, not so much about the Cullen's. My neck was still sore, and I was shocked that they had made such threats. Something was still bugging Jacob, other than me running off to Italy, it just hoped it wouldn't come between us. Surely, after proclaiming his love to me so many times he didn't have a secret girlfriend. Did he? I fell asleep quickly before I starting worrying about things that may or may not be true.

I woke up early the next morning for school. I was ready to go by 7, how annoying. School didn't start for another hour and a half. I walked upstairs to, deciding it was probably time to send Renee another "life update" since she had sent me three in the last week. I sat down and felt everything come out onto the keyboard. I could tell Renee anything, she remembered Jacob from when we were little, so I poured my heart onto the page. Unlike Jacob, I don't usually wear my heart on my sleeve so this was a little difficult but I knew Renee would appreciate it. By the time I finished it was time to leave. I picked up my new cell phone off the charger, four messages. That's unusual I thought, only Charlie, Angela and the pack knew my number. I scrolled through the message list, the phone recognised one number, Jacob's. I saved his message for last, reading the other three first.

_Watch out Bella, we know where you are, _the first one said. Oh yeah someone's playing a joke I thought, until I read the others.

"_We'll get you back" _and "_You had better hope that mutt can protect you" _was all they said. Cullen's, I thought. I read Jacob's quickly as I shut the front door, _Hey you, coming to La Push after school? I need to talk to you. Have a good day, Jake._ That's odd, why would he want me to go to La Push tonight, maybe he does have a girlfriend. I thought of all the possibilities as I drove, I decided I'd better go and see what was up. I texted Charlie when I got to school to tell him I'd be late. I knew he wouldn't mind me going to La Push even if he thought yesterday had been something more than Jacob and Bella hanging out. I jumped out of the truck to catch up to Angela and Eric since we had Biology together first period. I saw a black European sedan pull quickly out of the carpark but I just ignored it, they were probably signing leavers forms or something.

The day passed quickly. I jumped in the truck straight after school and headed down to the Blacks place. Jacob's school got let out a bit earlier than mine and I could see him playing football with some of the pack on the lawn. I laughed as Quil got him around the ankles, trapping him. His head snapped up as I slammed the door shut and started to walk over to them. He jumped up, his expression changing as he walked towards me. He took my hand, pulling me towards the garage. I flopped onto the old beaten up couch while he paced up and down.

"Bells," he started, "I've got to tell you something. Please let me finish before you jump to a conclusion."

What could this possibly be, I wondered. "Of course Jacob," I responded politely.

"There was a parasite lurking around your house while you were away," he said, "and, well um, it wasn't one of the Cullen's so we uh, disposed of it."

"Ok," I nodded, not sure what else to say.

Jacob continued, "we think he had a friend with him. We've smelt it close to your place again since, but I didn't want to worry you. You seemed stressed as it was," he added, putting his arm around my shoulder sympathetically. I was frightened, I couldn't ignore that but I felt safer here, in La Push, in Jacob's garage, tucked under Jacob's arm. I nodded against his arm.

"I was worried you were leaving or had a new girlfriend or something," I chuckled, "but I know you and the pack will look after me, and Emily, and Kim and everyone else." I don't know why I grouped myself in with Emily and Kim, I wasn't Jacob's girlfriend, only an annoying old friend.

"Only you would worry about those sorts of things. A vampire could be after you and yet you laugh it off," he said in a worried tone.

"I'm ok with it," I tried to reassure him.

"Well, you can spend as much time here as you want," he added.

I decided I should probably tell him about the texts but I was worried about his reaction, maybe he would lash out, or phase and hurt me.

"Jacob, I have to show you something," I pulled my phone out, "please don't break it," I asked him.

I scrolled down to the texts, showing each of them individually to him. He started shaking.

"Jake," I calmly said, "it's ok. Come on, lets go do something." The shaking eventually stopped. "Cullen's," he muttered under his breath. "I need to talk to the guys. You coming?" he asked as if I'd decline. I followed him out of the garage and down the road, to Sam's I guessed. He held my wrist, instead of my hand, obviously frustrated with my lack of pace. As we got to the front door, Jacob yelled in the door "Guys I need you, NOW!" I nearly got trampled as they all burst through the door. Sam squealed something in Quileute. Emily came to the door, rushing me in, sitting me on the couch, before rushing back to Sam. They whispered among themselves. Jacob's panic could be heard above all of them, though I couldn't make out what he was saying. Emily came back in and perched next to me. "Bella," she gently said, "I think you should call Charlie and tell him you are hanging out here. Try encouraging him to come down here and watch the game at the Blacks, bring a pizza or something. You can stay here with me and Kim. Collin is outside and Brady is near Jake's." I was confused.

"Em, what's going on? Does someone want to explain to me what's going on?" I asked impatiently.

"Jacob smelt vampires, more than one when you guys arrived," she mumbled apologetically. I heard a wolf howl in the distance followed by barking. Kim's face dropped, she rushed to the rear-facing windows. Emily sat me up straight and went to stand near Kim, wrapping their fingers together. They whispered in tune together, some kind of ancient prayer. They both came and sat near me smiling shyly. Nobody said anything until Quil barged into the room. His face was a mixture of emotion, his eyes frightened and worried, yet he had a grin plastered from one cheek to the other. He sat beside me and put his hand on my knee, "Bella, Jacob's ok. Don't worry. Cheer up. There are two less bloodsuckers after you know, the Cullen's still are though." I snuggled against him.

"Thanks Quil," I whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

A little while later the others came in, sweating and all joking amongst each other. Jacob pulled me off the couch into a tight hug. "Sorry for frightening you Bells."

"It's ok," I replied, "protecting La Push right?"

He smirked, "something like that," he chuckled then got serious, "they must have been friends of the Cullen's. They knew too much about you to be just passers-by." We stood up and walked outside. "I know you're trying to keep it together in front of everyone, but no-one can see or hear now. Are you really ok?" he squeezed my hand and looked me in the eye.

I stuttered a bit before talking, "I'm fine, just worried." He looked at me sympathetically.

"None of this is your fault, remember that. You did the right thing, not just for you, or for me. For everyone," he told me. We all ate at Emily's before Jacob and I walked back to his house. Charlie's patrol car was parked in the drive behind my truck. I prepared myself, putting on a brave face. Billy looked serious as we walked into the small living area. "You two been behaving yourselves out there?" Charlie joked.

Jacob answered for me as we slunk onto the floor, "yeah, we just ate dinner at Emily's and the guys and I played some ball." I watched Charlie for his expression, it was blank, he just nodded.

After the final whistle and Charlie had finished his beer he announced it was time to go back to Forks. Jacob noticed my hesitation, "brave face hun, we'll be there watching don't worry." I smiled gratefully "Thanks Jacob, for everything." He shrugged and waved as Charlie and I got into our respective vehicles, pulling out of the drive.

I got into bed straight away, pulling the covers tight around me. I fell asleep, once I was certain one of the pack were outside. I heard a howl not too far away and knew I would be ok, letting myself fall into a deep sleep.

I'm thinking the next chapter will be the days events in jake's pov, let me know what you think Ari


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much to all you lovely people that review! You're amazing and have no idea how much I appreciate your constructive criticism/thoughts/ideas!! Anyway this is Jake's POV. Keep reviewing. Much love and many smiles xxx Ari

Jacob's POV (continues from end of Ch. 8, and is same as Ch. 9 but in Jacob's thoughts)

I couldn't deny I was worried about Bella. I still hadn't told her about the vampires that seemed to be hunting her down. I wanted to look after her, but I didn't want her to feel swarmed or like I was being overprotective. I was content knowing that Embry and Paul were patrolling around her house tonight. I was exhausted and fell asleep with a goofy look on my face as I thought of Bella's hug.

Sam was sitting at the table drinking coffee with my dad when I got up to get ready for school.

"Morning son," Dad chirped up.

"Heya Dad, Sam," I said grabbing eggs out of the fridge.

"Jake, man we gotta talk," Sam said. He sounded worried. I followed him outside and sat on the deck railing.

"What's up," I asked him, though I had the feeling I already knew what he was about to say.

"There are more of them," he started, I nodded. "Jacob you have to tell Bella now, for her sake if not yours. Don't panic her though. Perhaps get her to come down here after school and we can answer her questions and stuff," he finished, standing up.

"I'll tell her," I responded, "I'll get her to come down after school, we can chill out and I'll break it to her gently," I said. I was furious that yet again our relationship was being damaged by those stupid bloodsuckers. I went inside and picked up my phone to text Bella. At least that would come across casual, I thought.

I left for school awhile later, not exactly eager to be there. Once I got there my phone beeped, Bella I thought. I opened the message and sure enough it was from her. _Sure, I'll drive out there straight after school. See you later on, Bella. _I was relieved, though I wished I could wag school to patrol near the school and make sure they didn't turn up there. The day passed slowly, the only slightly interesting part was Embry burning his arm in the workshop. We decided we should play some ball after school and since I had the biggest yard they were all coming over.

We had been playing for at least an hour when Quil got me around the ankles. I was distracted, I could hear Bella's truck coming. I'd recognise that beast anywhere. I heard her laughing and my head snapped up as she shut the door. I knew it was time to tell her about the vampire stalkers, it was something which I should probably get out of the way sooner rather than later. I jumped up and walked over to her. The guys all knew what was going on so they kept playing football on the lawn. I hand her hand gently, leading her into the garage. She let go as soon as we got in there, throwing herself onto the old couch. I stomped along the wall trying to work out the best way to tell her. I came straight out with it, "Bells, I've got to tell you something. Please let me finish before you jump to a conclusion." She looked worried, but encouraged me to keep going.

"There was a parasite lurking around your house while you were away," I continued, "and, well um, it wasn't one of the Cullen's so we uh, disposed of it." She nodded, deep in thought. I decided it was best to give her the full story. "We think he had a friend with him. We've smelt it close to your place again since, but I didn't want to worry you. You seemed stressed as it was," I whispered, pulling her close to me. She nodded against my arm. I wished I could fix everything for her, make her safe. She started laughing, telling me she was worried I was ditching her for a new girlfriend or something.

"Only you would worry about those sorts of things. A vampire could be after you and yet you laugh it off," I told her. I could tell she was trying to block out her emotions, it wasn't working very well.

"I'm ok with it," she said in a forced reassuring voice. I told her she was always welcome to hang out down here. I wasn't going to lose her again. She sounded worried again, like I was going to do something bad.

"Jacob, I have to show you something," she said, pulling her phone out of her bag. I wondered what on Earth she would have to show me on her phone. She showed me three texts, each of them threatening her and her life. I was so angry I started shaking even though I didn't want to phase anywhere near her. She staying calm, whispering things to me to try and relax me. She suggested we go and do something else but I needed to talk to the guys. I couldn't hear the rest of the pack anymore so I presumed they were at Sam's, feeding their faces. I wrapped my hand around her wrist, wishing she could walk a little faster without tripping up, but there was no such luck. As we neared the steps I thought I smelt something. The wind blew and I could smell bloodsucker, no doubts about it. I panicked yelling at everyone to get there asses outside. Sam called out to run in Quileute in a very high pitched voice. Emily came running, I pushed Bella towards her. With Bella safely inside with Emily and Kim we started talking. It wasn't the Cullen's but they were definitely on our land. We took off after them, leaving Collin behind and sending Brady to my house. We ran into the forest, phasing on the go. I could smell them running towards us. We hid behind trees and logs until they got close. As the first one ran through the small clearing a few hundred yards from Sam's, Quil and Paul jumped out, digging their teeth in, one of each leg.

"_Someone else give us a hand here," _Quil said through the pack mind.

"_Quil just wait, let us see how many more there are first," _Sam said, stepping into Alpha mode.

I could only sense one more there so I jumped in to help the others while Sam, Seth and Leah got stuck in on the other one. Embry phased back to light the fires. It wasn't an easy fight. They were taunting us, me especially.

"You had better hope that silly human girl of yours is safe," one of them chuckled. I growled, sinking my teeth into his neck.

"She's going to be a nice meal for the Cullen's, or anyone else who wants her. I think we should give them the pleasure since she ruined their family," the other one piped up. Nobody liked this kind of talk about Bells. We all got stuck in, pulling off limbs as Embry through them onto the fires. I phased back taking the pleasure of throwing their dirty fucking vampire heads into the fire. Purple smoke billowed around us and up into the skies. Paul howled loudly in congratulations, while the others all barked in laughter at him. Embry and I chuckled, giving each other a slap on the back.

We both phased back to wolf form running with the others back towards Sam's.

"_We are going to have to learn to fight better than that if we are going to protect Bella and the rest of La Push," _Sam told us all.

"_Agreed," _we all thought.

"_Let's go make sure the girls are ok,"_ Jared said.

"_Collin, Brady everything ok there?" _I thought.

"_Yeah sweet as," _Collin replied.

Brady moaned, "_Nothing to deal with here. Why do you guys get all the fun?"_ We all chuckled.

"_Brady come back down to Emily's, Paul and Seth will stay out and patrol," _Sam instructed.

The rest of us phased and walked out of the forest. Since our clothes had been shredded when we phased we all pulled a pair of trackies off the washing line, putting them on, joking around.

We walked in the door like that, all cracking jokes and being stupid. I saw Bella sitting on the couch, still looking shocked. I felt awful. I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I apologised for running off and leaving her without telling her what was happening.

"It's ok," she said, "protecting La Push right?" I smirked.

"Something like that," I chuckled. She was acting far to relaxed about the whole ordeal. Stupid Cullen's for subjecting her to this. No normal person should be involved in such vulgar things. I had to tell her what they said. I felt my facial muscles tense up.

"They must have been friends of the Cullen's. They knew too much about you to be just passers-by," I told her. She squirmed a bit. I took her hand and led her outside, away from everyone else. I needed her to tell me what she really felt.

"I know you're trying to keep it together in front of everyone, but no-one can see or hear now. Are you really ok?" I asked her pleadingly squeezing her hand.

She wiggled a bit, as if she didn't know what to say. "I'm fine, just worried," she eventually replied. I felt sorry for her.

"None of this is your fault, remember that. You did the right thing, not just for you, or for me. For everyone," I reminded her gently. We went back inside to eat with everyone else. Bella sat quietly while everyone else whooped and yelled while they ate.

After dinner we walked slowly along the boardwalk back to my house. Charlie was there, probably watching the game with Billy. She put on a brave face for them when we walked in. Billy knew something was up, he looked serious, as we sat down on the floor.

"You two been behaving yourselves out there?" Charlie joked. Yeah unfortunately I thought.

"Yeah, we just ate dinner at Emily's and the guys and I played some ball," I told him, trying my hardest to sound convincing. He nodded, turning his attention back to the game. After the game Charlie decided to leave. I could tell Bella was in no hurry but not because she wanted to stay with me, because she felt protected here.

"Brave face hun, we'll be there watching don't worry," I gently reminded her, nudging her towards the truck. She smiled gently.

"Thanks Jacob, for everything," she said as she climbed in. I waved goodbye before walking inside to talk to Billy. I told him about the vampires and Bella. He nodded.

"I'm guessing you want me to babysit her old man down here as often as possible then," he asked.

I nodded. "It'll be easier to protect both of them if the are down here," I agreed.

I was on patrol near Bella's tonight. I went outside, stripping down and tying my trackies to my ankle. I ran as fast as I could towards Forks. Bella's light was out as I approached the house. I howled gently just to let her know someone was out here watching over her. I saw Leah come out from behind a tree, "_Anything?"_ I asked her.

"_Nothing yet," _she said.

"_Leah, I know you don't like her much but thanks for helping,"_ I told her.

"_I have to do what I'm told right?" _she said. She still wasn't happy about the wolf thing. I ran around for a while checking for any trace of a leech before relaxing a bit, lying down behind a tree just behind the trail into the forest by Bella's house, happy that I could protect her, at least for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I've been a bit mind blocked so this might not come out so fabulous.

Bella's POV

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed. I knew there were still vampires after me and a bunch of crazy teenagers that phase into wolves protecting me but I felt more relaxed knowing Jacob had sort of forgiven me. I had never realised until Rosalie and Alice had turned up threatening my life how lightly I had taken what they really are. I was so head-over-heels infatuated by Edward that I forgot how dangerous they really were. I got up and mucked around a bit before going to school, the only place, other than La Push that I genuinely felt safe.

The day passed quickly, as did my shift at work. Jacob texted me several times during the day to make sure I was ok and tell me who was on patrol. I felt safe again at home knowing Sam and Paul were around to rescue me if anything happened. The next few days were the same, until Thursday. I got home to see the front windows smashed in, our couch half hanging out. The tears came at the same time Seth and Jared appeared at my side in wolf form. Seth yelped loudly, echoing throughout the forest. He was obviously calling in backup. I got back into the cab and cried. I couldn't go near the house; I knew this wasn't a normal burglary, after all who would try robbing the Chief of Police. Not too long after five furious looking guys walked out of the forest. I looked away, I felt awful for always having them running around after me. I saw them disappear through the front door, all splitting once they got in. I put my head on the steering wheel, wishing I could make all of this go away. I felt a gust of wind from the other side of the cab and I screamed.

"Bells, it's ok, only me," I relaxed as Jacob talked. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close to him. I felt the tears start again.

"Why me Jake," I asked him.

"I don't know honey," he whispered, "but you need to ring Charlie now. Hopefully he lets you come and stay down at La Push where nothing can touch you."

I pulled my phone out of my bag, hesitantly calling Charlie. I told him what I could see, and told him that Jake had been waiting for me when I got home. I didn't dare to tell him I called Jacob first. I gave the phone to Jacob so he could give his assessment of the house to my dad. I listened carefully to Jake's side of the conversation.

"No, no she's ok I think, just in shock," so he's a medical practitioner now I thought. Jacob nodded gently as Charlie spoke.

"No, nothing obvious seems to be missing, just a fair bit of damage," I winced as he said that.

Jacob looked at me as Charlie barked instructions at him. He hung up looking panicked.

"Charlie's on his way home," he told me, "he wants you to come back down to La Push with me."

I nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to go in and get you a bag of clothes and stuff?" he asked. Again I nodded. He moved his arm from around my shoulder.

"Come stand with the guys for a minute while I pack your stuff," he instructed. I pulled myself out of the cab and towards the pack. Sam was the first one to address me. He put a gentle hand on my shoulder , "Bella," he started, "I'm so sorry we weren't watching the house. We didn't think there was a need to since neither you nor Charlie was home. We should have thought about it more." I shook my head. "Sam, you guys are doing more than enough for me, and for Charlie. You can blame yourselves. All in all this is my fault; I was stupid and reckless getting involved with a bloodsucker." They all gasped as I used their term for the vampires. Jacob appeared again with a bag bursting at the seams.

"Jake, she's not moving in man," Embry chuckled as he saw the pack. Sam shot him a look that said this is not the time for joking around. Jacob looked at the ground, shaking his head.

The pack all gave me a quick hug, each apologising. Jacob pulled my hand away gently towing me towards my truck. I saw the pack all walk into the forest to phase. Jacob put me in the passenger seat, helping me with the belt before walking around to the driver's side. He slid my bag up behind him, as I scooted across the seat towards him. He drove towards La Push, one hand on the wheel, one on my shoulder. He looked worried and yet so serious it was painful. Once we got to the Blacks place Jacob got my bag and walked inside next to me. Billy opened the door with a sympathetic look on his face, "Bella, we'll sort everything out, I promise," he told me, looking me dead in the eyes. I bent over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for this Billy," I said.

"Bells, we wouldn't have it any other way. Family, remember?" He reminded me as Jacob pushed the door closed behind me. I must have still looked terrified because Jacob pulled me into a hug. He let go eventually, steering me towards his room.

"You can sleep here tonight," he told me, "I'll change the sheets in a minute. Sit down for a bit," he instructed. I did as I was told, sitting cross-legged on the bed. He emerged a few seconds later with a pile of sheets and towels and my bag that he had retrieved from the front door.

"Do you wanna take a shower?" He asked knowingly. I nodded as he handed me a towel. "I'll make the bed for you while you do that," he added. I took the towel and my bag into the bathroom. I turned on the tap letting the warm water run through while I got something out of my bag to wear. I opened the bag to see a plastic shopping bag with my shower and hair stuff in it. I smiled, taking it on and putting it on the shower floor. I gasped as I looked back into my bag, to see underwear and bras sitting in it. Shit! I thought I should have packed my bag myself; I didn't need Jacob roaming through my underwear drawer. I grimaced, pulling some out as well as a pair of pyjamas out from underneath. I showered slowly before dressing and packing my bag up. I put the bag in Jacob's room, noticing the hastily made bed. I chuckled slightly. I walked out through the lounge to put my towel in the laundry. Jacob followed me in, picking up the towel and some other bits and pieces and throwing them in the washing machine.

"Don't you want to wash your clothes?" He asked. I decided I probably should considering I could be here for awhile. I went back to his room grabbing the dirty clothes from the bag, wrapping my underwear tight inside. I handed the pile to him. He started unravelling it so I snatched it from him.

"Bella, I've got two older sisters remember?" He laughed. I just glared at him, turning my back as he turned on the machine.

I walked into the kitchen, determined to keep busy. I started pulling ingredients for stroganoff out of the fridge and cupboard. Billy rolled himself into the kitchen.

"Bella, you don't have to cook you know, we can order pi…. "He started.

I interrupted him, "Billy, its ok. I want to help." He simply nodded, leaving again as Jacob walked in behind him.

"Sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Jacob, I'm fine really," I convinced him.

"Alright," he said looking at the ingredients arranged on the bench. "Need help?" I nodded. We cooked together. The pasta was almost done when there was a knock on the door. Sam came in looking like he had walked in out of a storm.

"Bella, you need to stay here. Promise?" he said. I opened my eyes wider in curiosity, hopefully for an explanation.

"I'm not going anywhere," I replied sincerely. He and Jacob both smiled.

"We've got four on patrol. Jared is near your place, Quil's around here and Embry is with Seth patrolling the border. We will work out a schedule later. Can you manage to miss another day of school?" he said.

"I've got all my stuff, I can work here," I assured him. My school bag hadn't been moved when I arrived home.

"Good," he said, ready to leave, "I'll see you in the morning. Jake can you patrol around here after Quil? From about 0200?" he asked.

Jacob nodded looking at me, "we've got your back hun," he told me.

I went to bed straight after dinner although it was only around 1900, I was exhausted. Jacob came in shortly after to say good night. I sat up, he hugged me tight. I felt bad that he had to sleep on the couch in his own house, though he assured me it was ok.

"I'm gonna go check what's happening, then grab a few hours sleep before patrols. I'll be back when you wake up. You can sleep in tomorrow," he told me.

"Jake, please be careful," I murmured.

"Always am," he promised.

I snuggled down, the bedding smelt like Jacob even though it was clean. I fell asleep quickly, falling into a deep dream of my old, peacefully boring life in Phoenix. I woke up startled in the middle of the night. I heard a wolf howl close by. _Jake _I thought.

JAKE'S POV

Patrol started boring, I was glad the bloodsuckers had done enough to upset Bella in the last 24 hours.

_Jake Jake man where are you,_ Sam thought. He was out by the border.

_Close to mine, probably 100 yards from my garage_ I responded.

_Jake one's slipped through _he said calmly.

_Shit, get the others out here _I told him.

I heard him let out a howl. A few minutes later we were joined by Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, Collin and Brady. Leah was up near Bella's house and Paul had been at the border with Sam.

_What's going on? _Jared thought.

Sam filled them all in. They were all on their way towards my place.

_I can smell it strongly here _Embry said. The pack mind coming in handy, we could see exactly where he was.

I stayed where I was. Embry hid behind a tree as one of the bloodsuckers ran past.

_Rosalie _I shared with the group. They all knew what she had done to Bella. When everyone was closing in on Embry, he jumped out from where he had been hiding, following the scent.

_Shit she's coming this way _I thought. I heard the scampering of paws, followed by a scream. I could see Embry pinning her to a tree, Paul and Seth each on a leg. She was moving spasmodically. She was about to slip out of their grasp I could just see it. It only took me a matter of seconds to get to them. I growled loudly, jumping to sink my teeth into the back of her neck, snapping it. Everyone else closed in snapping arms and other bones. Collin phased, starting a fire as we all started hurling bits towards it. I stopped as I heard a scream. _Bella._

I took off, Jared and Quil followed close behind. I got to the house, phasing back and pulling on my trackies. I could see Bella on the porch, doubled over shaking and crying.

"Honey it's ok," I told her. "We just got the blonde." I was worried. Her breathing got heavier, she gasped for air as she watched the purple smoke rise into the air. I knew this wasn't the end of the Cullen's I just hoped it would end soon. I took Bella back inside, laying her back on my bed, tucking the sheets around her. I kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I love you Jake," she mumbled sleepily.

"Love you too honey," I replied leaving her to sleep.

_**Review?? You know you want to **___


	12. Chapter 12

C'mon I know you are all reading!! REVIEW!!! =]

Bella's POV

I watched the smoke rise high into the midnight black sky. In all reality it looked like a fine oil painting, though I knew it wasn't that. It wasn't a peaceful relaxed setting, after the sun had set after a long day, high in the sky. Nor was it a sign of relaxation and happiness. This was La Push reservation. Tensions were running high; the rain had stopped, for now at least. Without realising I screamed as I watched more smoke dance its way towards the heavens. A few moments later Jacob appeared at my side, he pulled my convulsing body into his arms as I cried. He cooed in my ear, when he told me, "we just got the blonde," I shook more. Rosalie. I thought. She never liked me that I was sure of, however now we faced the threat of the rest of the Cullen's showing up for attack. Jacob picked me up gently, carrying me back to the comfort of his bed. He pressed his lips against my head, "I love you Jake," I mumbled.

"I love you too," he replied. I closed my eyes, smiling. There were no threats here, no worries.

I woke up later the next morning. The worn out alarm clock on the desk read 1024. I got up slowly, stretching out the kinks; Jacob's bed was comfy so there weren't as many as usual. I walked out of his room, not bothering to change out of my beaten up old PJ's. I heard laughter as I appeared from the hall into the lounge. Embry and Quil were sitting there with Jacob watching some rubbish on the TV. They all looked like they were about to fall asleep.

"Morning Bells," Jake said rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Jake, guys," I replied.

"Bella!" Quil exclaimed, "Lovely to see you as always." Oh my goodness, he's never going to give it up, I thought.

Embry simply nodded. I strolled into the kitchen to find some breakfast. I heard Jacob stand up behind me. He followed me into the kitchen, perching himself on the counter.

"You've got me all to yourself today," he announced, as cocky as always.

"Oh, you've got be kidding me," I replied sarcastically. The truth was I liked having him close. I pulled a loaf of bread out of the cupboard, taking a couple of pieces out and putting them into the toaster. I ate and hung out with the guys until Quil and Embry stood up, arguing over who was going to catch the next vampire.

"Hopefully neither of you today," I threw in. They both smiled.

"Head up, the faster we get rid of them the faster we can return to normality. Well sort of," Embry said.

Jacob and I spent the day together while the pack slept and patrolled. We went to the beach after lunch. Jacob waded into the water, as cold as it looked, up to his knees before turning around. He came back up the beach and picked me up. He walked into the waves again.

"Jacob, please don't," I whispered in his ear. He frowned, nodding. His head hung low, our foreheads touching ever so slightly. Finally, I thought. Just as he moved his lips a little closer to mine, he inhaled, before stumbling out of the water and racing up the beach. He grabbed my bag, still holding me and ran to Sam's. I knew all too well what all the commotion meant, another fucking leech after my fucking blood. Sam wasn't there, so Jacob dropped me with Emily again, giving me a tight squeeze before racing out the door to phase. I started telling Emily what had happened down on the beach when Sam burst through the door. As soon as he opened his mouth I could tell, this was Alpha Sam not fiancée Sam. "Emily take Bella to Billy's. Pick up Kim and Sue on the way. It's easier for us to look after you if you are all in one place," he said before kissing her scars gently and turning to leave again. I watched as Emily filled boxes with baking and other food ingredients ready to take to the Blacks. I was getting a bit sick of all the action, I missed plain boring life. We spent hours at Billy's, listening out for the pack. We heard the occasional howl or bark but nothing sounded major. The rain fell heavily on the old tin roof, as the sun moved down behind the clouds onto the horizon. Eventually we heard cracking in the forest. Bones. Emily and Sue stood up and moved to the kitchen to start on a feast while Kim and I remained on the couch, both of us sitting with our knees up to our chins, our arms wrapped protectively around our shins. I could smell burning, I instinctively knew it wasn't Emily and Sue's cooking.

Not too long later the pack appeared through the door. Jacob was limping. I stood up in relief, taking his hand and leading him towards the porch. I sat him on a chair.

"What happened to your leg?" I asked impatiently.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head, "I was being a dick. But now there are 6 less vampires after you. The Cullen's were paying them mega bucks to come after you." I was shocked. I couldn't believe that they would do that. Jacob sensed my apprehension.

"Hey, it's ok," he said, pulling me down into his lap. "Now we've just got to get rid of the filthy Cullen's then it's all over." I heard the phone ring inside, it was probably Charlie. Knowing him he had probably been ringing my cell phone all day. I'd left my charger behind so it was dead. We sat in silence for awhile, watching raccoons play on the lawn. Billy rolled out a while later.

"That was Charlie," he confirmed. "They still haven't got any leads on the house so he wants you to sleep over here again until he gets the place cleaned up a bit," he said with a knowing look in his eye. Jacob rubbed my back in circles until Emily stuck her head out the door, "Hey you two, there's food in here if you want some," she said calmly. Jacob looked at me; I stood up, knowing food bet sitting with me any day. I followed him inside. Paul was making a toast, I only heard the end of it,…. "to protecting La Push and having a good old fight," he cheered. Everyone else raised their glasses, cheering. I lowered my head; a guilty conscience will always get the upper hand. I didn't feel bad for the Cullen's, they and their friends were a risk to me, my friends and everyone else in the state, however I wished the pack didn't have to do this. It was too dangerous for my liking. How many more vampires would be after me though? Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle. They have friends all over the world, does that mean no matter where I go I'll never be safe?

Emily came at sat down next to me, "Bella, what's wrong honey," she whispered so that no one else would hear.

"What if there are more out there right now Em? I'm scared," I whispered back. She wrapped a long arm around my back.

"Me too, but come on, just for tonight. For Jake," she encouraged. I walked over to him, linking my arms up behind his back. He did the same, squeezing a little too tight.

"Thank you," I mumbled. He grinned.

"You don't need to thank me Bells, anywhere, anytime. I'll be the best guard dog you'll ever get," he chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh. Jacob, I thought, always the joker. His kissed my forehead, then unravelled my arms.

"Any longer and my dad's gonna think you've got a thing for me," he said. I turned around to see Billy's wise eyes, full of humour, watching me. He heard what Jacob said, I just shook my head. The celebrations continued well into the night. The pack would take turns patrolling so the others go join in the partying. I overheard Sam talking to Paul about my house.

"Those Cullen girls again," Sam said.

"Fucking bloodsuckers," Paul snorted.  
"We need to make sure someone is constantly with Bella," Sam responded.

"Uh," Paul groaned, "not me. I'm sick of her and Jake making lovey eyes at each other when the other isn't watching." Dammit I thought. I thought that I had been sneaking those glances in well.

Sam was stern with Paul, "you'll do what I say man." I left my hiding spot before I got caught out.

After the pack went outside for a quick meeting and the kitchen had been cleaned up, I went into the bathroom for a shower. I was quick, I wanted to go and read before I slept. Billy kept a book of old legends on the table in the lounge. It looked interesting, and the pictures looked good. I pulled my hair up and dried it off a bit so that it wouldn't drip onto the pages of the book. I walked out to get the book and say good night to Billy. I propped all the pillows up against the walls, settling myself against them. I opened the book, to the story Jacob told me at La Push beach, when I first found out about vampires and werewolves. I flipped through the book reading several stories. I got lost in one about imprinting. I was so into it that I didn't even hear Jacob come in until he threw himself onto the bed, crashing into the wall behind me. The whole house shook on impact. He straightened himself up next to me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Wanna read me a bed time story?" he asked.

"Aren't you a bit old?" I replied.

"Nah, you want me to tell you one?" I nodded in response.

"Once upon a time," he started. I giggled at his stupidity. He continued telling me the story of us throwing mud pies at each other. I sighed as he finished, everything was so simple then before the town was corrupted by vampires and werewolves. He noticed my mood swing.

"It'll be ok remember?" he assured me.

"I know," I said, "I've got you looking out for me," I smiled.

He nodded. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

I knew then that he really had forgiven me for everything, chasing after Edward, being the reason for the invasion of them, everything. I couldn't hold back any longer. His head was still resting gently on my shoulder.

"Jake," I whispered. He turned his head, as I had hoped. I pushed the hair out of his eyes, and ever so gently pushed my lips against his…..

REVIEWS?? =] 10 more = more details + Jake's POV Enjoy , Aria xx


	13. Chapter 13

Reviews?? =]

"Jake," I whispered. He turned his head, as I had hoped. I pushed the hair out of his eyes, and ever so gently pushed my lips against his…..

He didn't seem to respond so I pulled my head back, looking back into the book, pretending to read. I saw him grin.

"What did you stop for silly," he joked.

"I thought you wanted me to," I said. He laughed.

"Of course I want you to, I was shocked that's all," he said as he moved his head closer to mine, resting his forehead on mine. He gently pushed his lips against mine. I responded. We kissed gently, sweetly for five minutes until someone cleared their throat in the doorway. Shit, Billy, I thought. I hid my face in the book, but heard laughing so I looked up. I saw Quil and Embry standing there, Jake was eyeing them up. Quil let out a low whistle.

"About time," Embry said, "Jake come on man, you're late."

Jacob looked frustrated, "Shit," he muttered. "Bells, I gotta go, I'm sorry. Sweet dreams, I'll see you in the morning," he whispered.

"It's ok, go," I said pushing his shoulder towards the door. He kissed my cheek, before standing up, giving the guys the finger at the same time. They just laughed and made kissing noises. I heard Billy coming down the hall, Jake jumped.

"See you Bells," he said casually. I laughed.

I fell asleep; with a smile on my face I'm sure. I woke up to an oddly sunny day in La Push. I shuffled into the kitchen, noticing Jacob snoring on the couch, well sort of. He was more balanced on it than lying on it. Billy was sitting at the table, still in his pyjamas reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Morning Bella," he said quietly.

"Morning Billy. You eaten yet?" I asked him. He shook his head so I walked in to the fridge to decide what to make. They had everything for pancakes and fried bananas. I knew the smell of food would get Jacob out of his slumber. I got everything ready. Just as I took the first lot of pancakes off the pan and put them on a plate for Billy, Jacob walked in.

"Morning Dad," he said.

"Bella," he said proudly, "Pancakes for me. Why thank you," he chuckled. Billy eyed him suspiciously.

"Actually Jake these are for your dad, you'll have to wait," I told him. He pouted as I set the plate down in front of Billy. I shrugged, "maybe you should have woken up earlier," I teased.

"Bells," he moaned, "you know why I was….." he realised I was teasing.

"Come help me," I instructed. He followed. We finished off the batter. I took two, he piled his plates up. After breakfast he went to help Billy change before coming into the kitchen to help with the dishes.

"So, I think we have a few things to talk about Miss Swan. Unless you were intoxicated last night that is," he laughed. I turned to put the plates back in the cupboard to hide my embarrassment.

"I guess so," I muttered.

The phone started ringing. Saved by the bell, I thought. Jacob answered, "Oh hey Charlie, how's it going?" His face tensed up. "Yeah, sure I'm sure Billy doesn't mind. He loves having her here," he replied. I think someone likes it more than Billy, personally. "Well we are having a bonfire tonight. Come down after work if everything is sorted out, otherwise Bella can stay over again," he told Charlie. He awaited a reply. "Yeah alright, I'll tell her," he responded. "See ya later."

"Charlie," he announced after he put the phone down.

"I heard," I replied.

"I'm gonna take a shower, then lets go for a walk ok?" he asked.

"Sure," I agreed. We went back to his room. He pulled out what he needed from the cupboard.

"All yours hun," he said, leaving the room. I shut the door carefully behind him, proceeding to get changed, thankful that Jacob had packed appropriate clothes for me. When I had finished I picked up the old legends books off the desk and took it back out to the lounge to its usual spot.

"Enjoy it?" Billy asked, looking across from the TV.

"It was really interesting," I told him, sitting down to wait for Jacob. Billy turned his attention back to the TV, not that I minded. I was mentally preparing for my conversation with Jacob. I was nervous, I didn't want to rush anything even though it seemed like everything was taking forever to pan out. Jacob eventually came out, ready to go. "Let's go," he said. "You alright here Dad?" he asked Billy.

Billy just laughed, "Of course I am son." I stood up following Jacob outside. He took my hand as soon as we got down the stairs. We walked slowly towards the beach. When we eventually got to the old driftwood log we sat down, our fingers still laced together.

"I told you that you would work it out," he joked.

"Work what out?" I played dumb.

"That you love me silly," he said. I laughed at him.

"Oh that," I replied, "I guess something went wrong up here huh," I said, tapping my finger on the side of my head. He laughed and kissed the side of my head.

"I think everything's ok up there," he chuckled.

"Jake," I sighed.

"What?" he said looking confused.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," I stammered. He smiled gently.

"Hun, I'd have waited forever if it meant having you with me. Especially if last night is anything to go by," he said softly. I let my brain reflect on last night, the gentle, loving kisses he placed upon my lips. We sat there quietly for a long time, watching the waves roll into shore, the clouds gathering in the sky. He snapped me back into reality awhile later, kissing my temple.

"Come on," he said, "let's go to Emily's." We walked hand in hand back up the beach. He helped me over the rocks and up onto the grass. Before we walked inside he let go of my hand.

"Doesn't the pack already know?" I asked him.

"Yeah, well blame Quil and Embry for that. I can keep my thoughts to myself; they however gave everyone a full recount of what they saw. Besides, Emily doesn't know. I thought you would want to tell her. Girly business and all," he said. I laughed, trust Quil and Embry. I didn't think I was ready for everyone to know, but when you date a werewolf I guess some things don't stay a secret for long. I went inside to help Emily, while Jacob walked around the back to phase and catch up on the news. Emily was pottering in the kitchen, cleaning plates while she waited for a batch of chocolate chip cookies to finish baking. We chatted for awhile. I eventually let it slip about me and Jacob. She squealed in excitement, "Oh Bella, that's fantastic news darling," pulling me into a hug. We prepared food for the bonfire all afternoon, not hearing so much as a peep from the guys.

They all milled in around six o'clock looking famished. Jacob put his arms around me, resting his forehead to mine once again, "Hey," he whispered, looking deep into my eyes. I looked straight back at him, perfectly content with no words.

"Get a room, for goodness sake," Paul muttered. I laughed, purposely kissing Jacob square on just to wind them up some more. I heard Emily laugh across the room. Jacob let me go; I turned around to pick up a box of food to carry to the beach. Seth took it from me, "I'll take that," he said.

Emily and I walked to the beach behind the others laughing at their stupidity. Just for tonight I felt free of vampires. They hadn't said anything about their afternoon so I presumed the coast had been clear. We all sat around the fire on an array of logs and rocks, eating off our laps and generally enjoying ourselves. I noticed Leah and Embry had disappeared again. Damn patrolling, I thought, they can't even all spend a few hours together. The elders came down a while later. Everything was silent, only rolling waves could be heard as Billy started telling stories. I recognised the first one from the book, the imprinting story. My shoulders tensed as he started telling it. "There's no need to worry about that," Jacob whispered in my ear. I smiled. Something was actually going right.

As the last embers burnt out on the fire everyone started to leave. Charlie hadn't shown up so we all presumed I was staying another night in La Push. Jacob and I walked back to the house with our arms linked like on old movies. I decided I had better ask him about his afternoon.

"Was there anything interesting out there today?" I asked.

"Another Cullen," he said almost immediately, "not the annoying little one, the big fella."

"Emmett," I told him, "He was Rosalie's mate."

"Explains a lot," he added pensively, "he wasn't angry at you. In fact he said he didn't mind. He was after us." I tightened my grip on his arm. "Don't worry Bells, we scared him off," he added.

He walked me all the way to his room before kissing the back of my hand, followed by my lips.

"Get ready for bed beautiful," he said, "I'll come read you another bedtime story soon."

I closed the door behind me. I heard a 4WD pull up outside, it was just somebody dropping Billy off. I heard his booming laughter. I changed quickly, opening the door when I was done. I could hear Billy and Jacob talking in the lounge. He came through awhile later, setting up the pillows like I had last night. He sat among them and I lay with my head on his chest, his arm wrapped around me. He started to tell me another 'Bella and Jacob's childhood' story, I laughed. Not wanting Billy to hear us over the TV he quickly smothered my lips in another relaxing kiss.

"I knew it!" Billy exclaimed a few minutes later, sitting in the doorway with a grin plastered across his face. "Jacob Black you had better be sleeping on the couch," he laughed.

I buried my face into a pillow, "Good one Dad," Jacob said sarcastically. "She'll never come near me again now you've embarrassed her," he remarked sharply.

Billy was still laughing as he rolled into his room. Jacob lifted my chin out of the pillow, kissing me again, gently then a little deeper. He was controlled. His hands stayed where they were, one entangled with mine, the other supporting my neck. Just as he moved his head into the crook of my neck, a painful howl came from the forest. He groaned, "Not again." "Bella I promise this will be over soon," he said his face full of disappointment as he stood up giving me one more gentle kiss before walking out. There was no doubt about it; our peaceful easy evenings together were doomed.

Billy's POV

I had suspected all day something was going on between those two. I couldn't be happier. Bella is a great girl, and Jacob, well Jake is Jake. Her old man will probably flip out. Poor girl. I know Jacob imprinted on her a long time ago but I thought with all the stress of the vampires and Bella going away it might wear off. I can see now nothing like that has happened, if anything it has made it stronger. I hope for their sake these vampires fuck the hell off soon. I see the determination in Jacob's eyes and the worry in Bella's every time they are mentioned. Jacob couldn't stand Bella for Bella to get hurt because he wasn't there to protect her, just as Bella would never forgive herself for Jacob getting hurt fighting for her. They've always been two peas in a pod, that kiss I saw, with so much love and meaning behind it, only confirms that.


	14. Chapter 14

Hmmmm so they finally got together huh? I warn you now, this is gonna be a slow and steady relationship for a while, no jumping in the sack just yet. **Keep reviewing!! **

Jacob's POV. (from the initial little kiss.)

"Jake," she whispered, sounding a little serious. I turned my head to look into those beautiful concerned eyes. She pushed away the hair that was dangling in front of my eyes before gently pushing those lips I'd dreamt of kissing for so long against mine. Jake wake up man, I thought, this can't be real. I stayed still, she pulled away looking rejected. She focussed all her attention back on my dad's old book of Quileute legends.

"What did you stop for silly?" I joked.

"I thought you wanted me to," she responded. I couldn't help but laugh. If only she knew.

"Of course I want you to, I was shocked that's all," I told her gently. I moved my head back closer to hers. Not wanting to rush it and panic her, I rested my forehead on hers. I gently kissed her the way she had me. She kissed back. My heart was overflowing in emotion, it sounds gay, but this was my biggest dream, my imprint finally accepting me. The kissing kept going for five minutes or so, only stopping for short air breaks. I heard someone clear their throat, Fuck, busted I thought. I looked up to see Quil and Embry looking smug, laughing. These two were going to get a kick in the ass later. Quil whistled.

"About time," Embry said, "Jake come on man, you're late." Fucking Sam and his stupid fucking meetings. "Shit," I muttered, hoping Bella wouldn't hear. "Bells, I gotta go, I'm sorry. Sweet dreams, I'll see you in the morning,"I apologised in a tone inaudible to the guys. I was lucky she understood everything that was going on. "Its ok, go," she told me, trying to push me away. I leant in to kiss her cheek before I stood up, flicking Quil and Embry the bird at the same time. They made gross kissing noises, until I heard Billy coming, then I jumped away from Bells trying to act casual.

"See you Bells," I said. I heard her giggling behind me.

"_This had better be good" _I thought as soon as I phased.

"_Haha Jake just wants to get back to Bella and his bed," _Quil piped up. I chased him as he gave everyone a play-by-play of our first kiss. I was furious.

"_Nice work Jake," _Jared said.

"_Congrats man," _Seth said with a funny tone.

"_Alright you lot that's enough," _Sam announced. _"We've come across a few different vampire scents. Most of them seemed to be passing through. One of them we know wasn't, was a Cullen."_

"_Fuck," _I thought, trust one of them to show up now.

"_Jacob, chill," _Sam instructed, I did as I was told. _"Now,_" he continued, "_normally I wouldn't do it this way but it seems best. We will have four on patrol, always. Jacob you will stay with Bella."_ I could deal with that! That's when I smelt it, the sickly sweet scent that could only mean one thing.

"_Vampire,"_ I said.

"_We're on it," _said Quil and Embry taking off.

"_Jacob, take Seth. Protect your house," _Sam said, taking off after Quil, Embry and the rest of the pack. I ran back towards my place with Seth in tow, only for Sam to call it off awhile later.

"_Just a passer by," _ Sam informed us. We ran for a while checking out every border. At around 0330 I clocked out. I walked inside, collapsing on Billy's old couch. I fell asleep quickly, that kiss replaying in my dreams over and over.

I woke up; the sun streaming through the cheap net curtains. The sweet aroma of pancakes was what initially woke me up. Bella, I thought. I hauled myself off the couch; I couldn't wait to see her again. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I addressed my father, "Morning Dad."

"Bella, pancakes for me. Why thank you," I teased knowing she would give them straight to Dad.

"Actually Jake these are for your dad, you'll have to wait," she swung back. I pouted hoping maybe the puppy dog face would twist her arm. She just shrugged her shoulders, "maybe you should have woken up earlier," she giggled. Man, I hoped she could handle it as well as she could give it.

"Bells, you know why I was…." I moaned.

"Come help me," she said. I followed her back into the kitchen. She can cook like this for me every morning for the rest of my life, I thought. I piled my plate up, relishing every one of the pancakes that she had made. Out of routine I went to help Billy change out of his pyjamas straight after breakfast. "Jake, look after her," he said. I wondered how much of last night he knew about. I knew it was time Bella and I had a serious talk about us, whatever us was.

I returned to the kitchen, optimistically. "So, I think we have a few things to talk about Miss Swan. Unless you were intoxicated last night that is," I laughed. She tried hiding her embarrassment in a cupboard behind the plates she had just dried but I saw her flushed pink cheeks before she got there. "I guess so," she muttered in embarrassment. Just then the phone rang, I jumped. "Hello," I answered.

"Jacob, it's Charlie speaking," I heard.

"Oh hey Charlie, how's it going?" I replied.

He told me they still had no leads and he still hadn't cleaned up the house. He didn't want Bella doing it, as it would only add to her stress. "Would she be able to crash there again tonight?" he asked. My answer had no hesitation though Bella's anxious eyes made my muscles tense.

"Yeah, sure I'm sure Billy doesn't mind. He loves having her here," I replied. But not as much as me, I thought. . "Well we are having a bonfire tonight. Come down after work if everything is sorted out, otherwise Bella can stay over again," I added.

"Ok, I'll try," he replied, "look after my girl won't you Jake." Forever and always, I thought.

"Yeah alright, I'll tell her. See ya later," I said before placing the phone back on the charging dock.

"Charlie," I told Bella, though I knew she already knew that. She told me that sharply.

"I'm gonna take a shower, then lets go for a walk ok?" I told her, needing to get back some composure.

"Sure," she said as we walked up to my room. I quickly grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and a pair of trackies before leaving her to get ready. "All yours hun," I told her. I heard the door click shut quietly behind me. I went into the bathroom, running the water hot. I waited until it heated right up. Although my body temperature was so high, the feeling of hot water trickling over my muscles always felt nice and soothing, like my mums back rubs used to be. I wished she was here to help me. I made a mental note to go and visit her one day soon. I washed myself quickly, drying off, dressing and walking out to find Bella. I found her sitting in the lounge with my dad, lost deep in thought.

"Let's go," I said, checking on Dad before leaving. As we got to the bottom of the stairs I took her hand in mine, intertwining my fingers in hers, swinging our arms gently as we walked slowly to the beach. We made it eventually, sitting down of the old piece of driftwood.

"I told you that you would work it out," I chuckled. I saw the smile cross her face, but she played dumb.

"Work what out?" she asked me.

"That you love me silly," I said still laughing.

"Oh that," she said as though we were talking about a new t-shirt or something. "I guess something went wrong up here huh," she continued, gesturing at her head as she said it. I gently kissed the side of her head, almost losing all composure as I took in the scent of her hair.

"I think everything's ok up there," I murmured.

"Jake," she sighed. I thought she was getting sick of my affection.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," she apologised.

I told her only what I've told her nearly every single day since he left her, "Hun, I'd have waited forever if it meant having you with me, especially if last night is anything to go by." I let my mind wander, to those kisses, so gentle yet so full of longing, love and loyalty. We sat quietly, I watched the waves. I realised our lives really are quite similar to waves. They roll, up and down, but eventually everything crashes together and settles down. Awhile after I pushed my lips against her cold temple, "come on, let's go to Emily's," I said. I let go of her hand before we got to Emily's. I knew Sam wouldn't have told her. He knew better than anyone, what happened with the pack, stayed with the pack. She asked me why I let go, I told her Emily didn't know so she could tell her herself. I knew there was something I had to do before I ran with the pack, I went around the back and told Sam what I was doing. He patted my shoulder, "Go," he said.

I took off running, I didn't phase, I just ran, up towards the cliff. I stopped when I got to the end of the gravel track, I walked through the carved wooden entrance way, brightly painted, to the place where so many Quileute lay in peace. My mother was one of them. My heart tore as I thought that. I missed her so much. I walked forward. I knew exactly where she was, yet through the pools in my eyes I managed to trip. I sat next to her headstone for a long time, sobbing. I had avoided this for a long time. I knew the girls came up here every time they came to visit yet this was the first time since the burial I had been up here. I had purposely made sure I was patrolling during Harry's burial service. I told Mum everything. I knew she would remember Bella; she would have made her a part of the family, just like Emily has. I told her more about life, about phasing, about the pack. I managed to contain the sobs when I told her how much I missed her. I heard a piercing howl in the distance. I knew I had to leave. I lay down on the grass, as if to hug her before kissing her picture on the tombstone. I never turned my back until I passed the entrance, but when I did I took off after tying my clothes to my ankle. It seemed wrong, stripping in such a place but it had to be done.

"_Jake man, where you been," _Embry asked as soon as I phased. Black box, black box I remembered.

"_Just taking care of some stuff,"_ I replied.

"_Jake get your ass down here, we got leech all over us. It's that Cullen," _Jared said. I took off towards the forest between Forks and La Push. As I got there the other were all circling him.

"I don't want to hurt Bella, she has done nothing wrong," he said. "You dirty dogs however, killed my wife, and I'm gonna kill you. All of you," he finished. I wasn't worried. I leapt over everyone else, knocking him straight over. I was going to kill him myself. Unfortunately everyone spread a bit much and we didn't quite get him, he slipped past and ran straight for the border. Fucking pussy. We phased back, leaving Sam, Collin and Embry to patrol. I went straight to Bella. I somehow needed the comfort. I looked into those captivating eyes, "Hey," I said. She just looked at me.

"Get a room, for goodness sake," Paul piped up. Bella took me by surprise. She looked up and kissed me, square on the lips. Emily laughed. We all went down to the beach. It was the usual bonfire affair. Food, stories, fire. As the final embers burnt I knew Bella was spending another night at my house, in my bed. We started off another bedtime story, she starting laughing and I knew I had to shut her up before my dad came in and found us together on my bed. I rolled towards her, my lips gently colliding with hers. We stayed like that for a while, and that's how Billy found us. Her in my lap, head up, curtained by my thick hair as we kissed. He cackled so I just ignored him. He knew about the imprint and that there was nothing he could possibly do now. I didn't want anything other than this right now. Maybe that was strange, but I felt at peace. Well I did until I heard a howl. I knew I had to go, as much as it hurt.

I strolled back inside later that night feeling satisfied. There was another less Cullen to worry about. He learnt well and truly that nobody messes with Sam Uley or his pack and wins. I missed out on most of it, only being called in as backup but victory no matter the reason or how gory was always glorious. It seemed to have slipped Bella's mind due to infatuation, but five seconds could have been the end of her with them. She has scars to prove how close she's been. I guess that's just Bella, open-minded and forgiving, well most of the time. They are all dangerous, 'vegetarian' or not and we were just doing our job, protecting everyone.

I knew Billy had said couch, but right now I needed Bella's proximity. I went to the bathroom to clean up before taking my trackies off and crawling up next to her. I knew what the reaction would be if Billy came in to see me in boxers and her in her PJ's, I wouldn't be having kids in this lifetime. I snuggled close to her, holding her tight.

Bella's POV.

I was woken during the night, enveloped by a comfortable heat. Jacob. I smiled at him, running my fingers across his. "Sleep beautiful," he whispered, and I did. That was the first time I fell asleep in his arms, and it was perfect. He wasn't there when I woke up but this was going slow. I wasn't ready for an all-nighter just yet.

REVIEW?? Do you like what's happening or not? Go on I know you want to tell me.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't worry your hearts out, all will not be calm and peaceful in the state for long. Although we would love it that would be boring and totally un-Forks/La Push =]

Reviews? They truly are my inspiration; otherwise I get lazy and write crap. Or maybe I always write crap.

Bella's POV

Billy was smug at breakfast; he laughed every time we spoke or looked at each other. When Jacob came into the kitchen he piped up, "Jake, put some clothes on son. It's a bit early in the relationship for that isn't it?" Jacob looked embarrassed. He went to his bedroom and came back fully dressed, a rare occurrence. "Bella," Billy said, "if things aren't cleared up at home I think maybe it would be best if you went to Emily's." I nodded, Jacob didn't look so impressed. Charlie wasn't having a bar of it when he called. He claimed he didn't know Sam or Emily well enough to leave his little girl in their care when there was a robber on the loose. Billy was defeated. Jacob stifled his laughter. He was in a strange mood. He'll tell me when he's ready, I thought. We chomped through breakfast, before Jacob suggested we drove back into Forks so I could get myself some more clean clothes. I can't say I was thrilled about going back but a little bit of 'Jacob and Bella time' would be good.

We got ready before jumping in my truck and going towards my house. We sat close; he tensely wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Bells, I need to tell you something," he said in a serious tone as we chugged along the motorway.

"Sure, anything, you know that," I replied trying to keep it cool.

"Bells, we got the other Cullen last night," he said. It took me awhile to register what he was saying.

"Emmett," I whispered. I could never imagine him being much of a threat. He was virtually the Jacob of the Cullen coven yet now, he was gone. I felt Jacob squeeze his arm tighter around me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he said softly. I nodded. I didn't know whether to feel relieved or angry. Emmett was a big guy and probably a big risk to having lurking in the Washington forests. Some people would tell you when making a decision to follow your heart, some, your head, or your nose in the case of Winnie the Pooh, and probably the pack. I hadn't followed either, I followed both. My heart told me Jacob was the one, my head that it was my decision and I should put faith in it. I chose this new family, Jacob, Billy, the pack, Emily because it's what I wanted. What I still want. I'll always have a place in my heart for the Cullen's and the death of their own doesn't add up, even closely to the pain I felt, theirs was worse, but they weren't healthy. I had been willing to give up my life for something I now can finally see as dangerous, risky and not a way anyone should be subjected to living.

Eventually I answered Jacob, "its ok. Jacob, I know you well enough to know you wouldn't do it just because. You had a reason, you always do. I trust you, now and always," I said, reaching my head up to kiss his neck. I felt his whole body and posture relax around me.

"I love you Bells," he murmured.

"And you I," I replied as we pulled up to Charlies. I could see the windows had been fixed as I got out. Jacob came around gripping my hand tightly as we walked up the stairs. I was scared to see inside, yet I giggled when Jacob pulled the door key out of thin air. He guided me up to my room, holding me close. He opened the door slowly with his free hand. I couldn't believe this was even my room. There were floorboards pulled up, my linen, all over the room, clothes spread over every surface, not that I even had all that many. My books were torn into confetti on the floor, except one. I tip toed across the floor, to the complete one I could see sitting near my desk. I picked it up glancing at the cover, Wuthering Heights. Of course, I thought. With out thinking I tore the cover off it. Jacob looked at me in shock, but let me go about it. He sat down on my bed, head in hands, looking at the floor. I found another bag, filling it with whatever I may need for the next wee while before sliding into him, instinctively wrapping two arms tightly around him.

"Bella, I'm as bad as them," he said quietly. I held him tighter.

"Jacob, hun, you are nothing like them," I reminded him, "He threatened the pack. A threat to the pack means a threat to me no matter how you put it. Jacob, I may not have the right genes but I'm a Quileute now, no doubt about it." He rolled his head to look at me, smiling softly. Not the cheesy Jake grin I was accustomed to, a soft smile, showing so much, gratitude, love, lust, acceptance, promise.

"Come on you, let's not waste the day," I said leading him out of the room. I didn't want to spend anymore time in there. It made me angry, upset, and mainly just sick. I felt safe on the rez.

Jacob drove slower than usual back to La Push. He helped me carry my bag inside. Billy eyed us up and down, stopping at the bag. "I hope you two behaved up at Charlie's," he cackled. I could only imagine what was going through his mind. I put my stuff in Jacob's room, making the bed while I was there. I went back out to make lunch when Jake piped up, "we are going to Emily's to eat." I nodded quickly arranging something half edible for Billy's lunch. I skipped out the door behind him a few minutes later. We walked hand in hand, but instead of going to Emily's we kept walking.

"Jake, where are we going?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Nowhere special," he said, leading me down onto the beach. He led me along to a secluded end of the beach, behind an old cliff face. There were old carvings on every square inch of the rock. Each detailed, I presumed telling a story.

"I bought you to show you these," he said, running his fingers gently over the carvings. "It's a bit like my dads book, just no words." I nodded.

"Want to tell me some?" I asked. He nodded.

"There's a special one I want to tell you," he said, "you've heard of imprinting right?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand it," I told him.

He started to explain, "Well the cheat's version is that it's when a wolf finds his soul mate," he said sitting on the sand, patting the dry patch next to him. I sat, leaning in to him.

"The truth is there is a connection between the two, a bond that can't be ignored no matter what. There is pain when the two are separated," he paused. "You probably think I'm talking a load of fucked up shit," he continued, "so did I, until a few months ago."

"So you imprinted," I said, standing up to leave, angry that he had strung me along.

"Bella, babe, you are my imprint," he said, "but if you don't love me that way, its ok, I'll be your best friend, your maid of honour, whatever," he finished holding my hand. Tears flooded my eyes, I dropped back to the sand, his arms comforted me. He kept apologising, I couldn't handle it anymore, I leant up, kissing him deeper than ever before, sliding my tongue across his bottom lip until his jaw dropped a bit. We made out like that for ages. As it started to cool off and the sun started slipping off our hemisphere, someone cleared their throat behind us….

Is it getting crap? Please tell me!! Review! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!! Sorry that the chapters haven't been very long of late, I try making up for it by posting frequently. Anyway I'm all done with school until February now so expect updates, hopefully a bit longer and just as frequent! Xx Aria

Bella's POV

We made out like that for ages. As it started to cool off and the sun started slipping off our hemisphere, someone cleared their throat behind us….

I looked up, embarrassed. Jacob pulled his hands away from my neck. Sam was standing there, looking mildly disappointed. "Jacob, don't you think it would be better to save these activities for somewhere private," he said.

Jacob scowled at him, "like where?"

"Your house, your room, would be a good start," Sam said calmly.

Jacob snapped back, "With Billy lurking around to watch us sure. Would you want to make out with Emily in front of your dad?"

Sam was taken back by Jacob's attitude, "Jacob why are you doing this? You're making it more difficult for everyone," he said with so much authority I was scared.

"In case you hadn't noticed Sam, I never got the chance to be a teenager, to go get wasted, to make out with my girlfriend in public places, or my house of that matter. I'm still a kid Sam; I'm not ready to take on the world. I've been robbed of something everyone else seems to take for granted, of so many learning experiences and so much fun. Don't you think I deserve some of that teenage delinquent time? That we all do once in a while," Jacob snapped back.

Sam nodded, retreating back out of the secluded area, "Jacob, I'm sorry."

Jacob looked up at him, his eyes full of grief, "It's not your fault. Stupid bloodsuckers. They get their teenage years for life and I lose all of mine because of them."

"I know," Sam said, "I'll see you guys later. Bella make sure our teenage delinquent here behaves himself. No funky business on the beach."

"Whatever cock blocker," Jacob laughed. Sam shook his head laughing and walked away.

Jacob turned back to me, "well that was a passion killer," he said. I nodded.

"Jacob we gotta talk about this," I said, "about us."

"What do you mean?" he looked at me, confused.

"What are we? I mean I came all the way back for you, nothing else. I love you," I admitted.

He put his arms back around me, "we are happy, crazy in love with each other and one day are going to get married make our own tribe of beautiful little kids," he whispered. "Until then," he continued, pulling himself onto one knee, taking my hand, "will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I laughed. I'd put off the thought of having kids since I met Edward and since I wasn't always that keen it didn't seem too major, but now with Jacob, I couldn't wait. I'd feared growing old, now I couldn't wait to do it by his side, I'd feared losing what was most important to me, now I have it all but most of all I'd feared losing Jacob, but now I have him. Mine forever and always.

"Of course," I said in fashion too bold to be my own. He grinned, that cheeky lopsided smile that could make any girls heart melt. He rearranged himself on the sand, wrapping himself around me to block the gale blowing in. I fell asleep like that, wrapped in his heat, without a care in the world. Of course there were problems, vampires the one that stood out, followed by telling our parents about us, dealing with university and graduation. As my eyelids descended towards my cheeks for the final time that day, I looked up. Up at the guy I loved, trusted and lived for.

"I love you," I reminded him, grazing his arm with my thumb.

"I know, I love you too," he replied, "now just sleep beautiful."

Jake's POV(from the end of ch, 15)

I told her gently the stories of imprinting, trying not to scare her away. She was stuck with me now whether she liked it or not.

"The truth is there is a connection between the two, a bond that can't be ignored no matter what. There is pain when the two are separated," I told her, "You probably think I'm talking a load of fucked up shit, so did I, until a few months ago." And still would if you weren't my imprint, I thought.

"So you imprinted," she said, sounding more than a little pissed off about it. She stood up, I gently tugged on her fingers as she was about to take off.

"Bella, babe, you are my imprint," I said, even more worried now about her reaction than I had been before. "But if you don't love me that way, its ok, I'll be your best friend, your maid of honour, whatever," I said, trying to cover my ass. I could see the emotion flooding her eyes, behind the tears that had started to well up, the relief, the happiness. She flopped back down on the sand so I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured into her ear over and over. I felt more than guilty for pulling her into even more supernatural shit. Just as I whispered it again, she moved for the first time in at least half an hour. She kissed me, harder and more passionate than ever before, I responded, grateful for her eventual reaction. She got bored quickly, tracing my bottom lip with her tongue. We crossed a whole new barrier, smashing against each others faces, tongues fighting for dominance in a fiery rumba. It seemed like only moments before we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. If this is Quil or Embry again I'm going to rip their throats out, I thought, rolling my head back to see Sam standing there. I was instantly agitated, his face looked like a school principal lecturing a bunch of rebellious students. "Jacob, don't you think it would be better to save these activities for somewhere private," he said. I started shaking. He was really pushing my buttons now.

"Like where?" I snapped at him.

"Your house, your room, would be a good start," he said, hinting.

"With Billy lurking around to watch us? Sure. Would you want to make out with Emily in front of your dad?" I said sarcastically.

"Jacob why are you doing this? You're making it more difficult for everyone," he snapped back just as frustrated. I've already got one father, I thought, I don't really need another one.

"In case you hadn't noticed Sam, I never got the chance to be a teenager, to go get wasted, to make out with my girlfriend in public places, or my house of that matter. I'm still a kid Sam; I'm not ready to take on the world. I've been robbed of something everyone else seems to take for granted, of so many learning experiences and so much fun. Don't you think I deserve some of that teenage delinquent time? That we all do once in a while," I said, letting go of everything I'd had to hold in the last few months, all the pent up anger and frustration.

"Jacob, I'm sorry," he apologised. It wasn't the come back I had expected. I felt guilty for releasing all my emotions onto his shoulders, for blaming him.

"It's not your fault. Stupid bloodsuckers. They get their teenage years for life and I lose all of mine because of them," I said, trying to win back some brownie points.

"I know," Sam said, "I'll see you guys later. Bella make sure our teenage delinquent here behaves himself. No funky business on the beach." He had already forgiven me, and had given us his blessing for a few more hours on the beach. Alone.

"Whatever cock blocker," I laughed. He tried not to burst out laughing, simply smirking and shaking his head as he walked away. I was still frustrated he ruined our moment, not that it was going to progress much further for a long time.

"Well that was a passion killer," I said, focussing my attention back on Bella.

"Jacob, we've got to talk about this, about us," she said in a worried tone. I was slightly confused. Had she done a 180 on me?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What are we? I mean I came all the way back for you, nothing else. I love you," she said. I would never get over hearing that, me, she came back here for me. I enveloped her in my arms,

"we are happy, crazy in love with each other and one day are going to get married make our own tribe of beautiful little kids," I told her, hoping the kids comment didn't throw her off. I couldn't wait, not right now but in a few more years. An idea suddenly came to mind, a way to relax the situation. "Until then," I said rolling onto one knee, unwrapping her, "will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

She laughed, I felt stupid.

"Of course!" she exclaimed more enthusiastically than I've ever seen her do anything. I grinned, rearranging my body to block her smaller one from the blasting gales. The sunset was too beautiful to leave, so we stayed as she fell asleep in my arms. She looked up once, before her heart beat relaxed, letting me know she was asleep, "I love you," she said.

"I know, I love you too," I said. "Now just sleep beautiful," I instructed.

Once I knew she was fast asleep, I cradled her, carrying her back to my house. I lay her down on the bed pulling her jeans off her so she could sleep comfortably, before wrapping her in the sheets. I lay down next to her, crashing before my head hit the pillow. I stirred briefly when Billy stuck his head he, leaving us as soon as he realised we were both out of it. I knew I was due on patrol during the middle of the night so I made the most of what hours sleep were available, though it was difficult with Bella so close.

Sorry it's short. I'm a little short on ideas, yo'll have to stick with the mushies for now. Please review!!! =]


	17. Chapter 17

WOW! So many reviews yesterday ~ made my day! Please, keep reviewing. I'm a tad stuck on ideas right now so it may be lame. Yes you can throw tomatoes at me for it :)

Bella's POV

I woke up early the next morning. I could see the morning sky out of Jacob's window, grey, streaked with pink, then I realised, Jacob. I could hear Billy getting up in the next room.

"Jacob," I whispered. He didn't move. "Jake, you gotta move," I said, shaking him. I kissed his cheek gently, "Jake, baby you gotta get up before Billy catches you in here," I told him. He groaned, rolling over to look at the roof. Eventually he seemed to click. He sat bolt upright, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Shit," he swore, jumping up and then out of the window. "I'll be back before you know it." I decided to wait a few minutes before getting up. I rolled onto my stomach stretching out, feeling the warmth of Jacob's body still on the sheets next to me. After hearing Billy roll down the hall I got up.

"Morning Bella," he said happily, "didn't wake you did I?"

I shook my head, "nope," I said, "I'm an early bird."

He chuckled, "a true La Push native you are then. Speaking of those I wonder where Jacob is."

I held in my laughter, knowing Jacob would be just outside somewhere. On that thought the front door swung open, Jacob walked in with the biggest smirk on his face. He had leaves in his hair, so obviously not from patrol, they were too neatly placed.

"Morning son," Billy shouted as Jacob came into the kitchen, "I thought you had the night off?" he asked looking confused.

Jacob nodded, "oh yeah I just went to check up on everything, you know, make sure nobody else is after this one," he said tickling me in the ribs.

"Bella, quick bring me a bucket," Billy laughed. I couldn't help but giggle, running away from Jacob before tripping on the mat and falling into a heap. He jumped at the chance to attack me, tickling me until I was gasping to breathe, before helping me up, as I whacked him with the fish flip I'd been using to cook the eggs. I finished cooking, ate then went to get dressed. I shut the door but heard Billy start lay into Jake, not in a bad way, just letting him know the facts.

"Jacob Black, would you like to explain to me why you jumped out of your bedroom window 5 minutes before you walked inside?" Billy asked him.

"Me? Dad you're going batty in your old age," Jacob laughed.

"Jake, I'm serious, and don't lie," Billy said as sternly as he could, "out with it boy."

"Fine, I jumped out of my window," he said giving in.

"Why's that Jake," Billy said, even from behind the door I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Because Dad, I woke up in my bed not on that piece of furniture you possess, that couch thing, it's not very comfortable you know," Jacob said, avoiding the point of conversation, me.

"And Bella slept where exactly Mister?" Billy asked though in knew the answer.

"Oh you know Dad," said Jake teasing, "in my bed under my covers, in my arms," he finished.

"Jacob Black what did I tell you about sleeping on the couch, for goodness sake couldn't you wait until I wasn't sleeping in the next room?" Billy remarked.

Jacob hooted in laughter, "You think," he said before cracking up again. "Oh dear Dad I'm sorry old guy but you've got the wrong idea. I didn't sleep with Bella last night. Ok, well I did, but it was an all clothes on affair. She fell asleep at the beach after I showed her the carvings and what not and told her about imprinting, I carried her back up here and she was shivering so I was just gonna stay awhile to keep her warm but I guess I was tired," he finished.

Billy was quiet, "Sorry for jumping to conclusions, son," he said, the apology rung deep in his voice, "just please, don't make me a grandfather prematurely," he laughed.

Jacob laughed, I presumed the interesting part of the conversation had finished so I started changing. I pulled my PJ shirt off, dropping it by the door before crossing the room to my bag pulling out clean underwear, jeans, and a long sleeve shirt. I'd just finished putting my bra on when the door opened. Jacob walked in as I grabbed the shirt, trying to cover myself.

"Oh shit, Bells, I'm so sorry," he gasped, obviously as embarrassed as I was. "I thought you would be finished by now, I'm so sorry," he said, his head hanging as he turned and left. I knew my cheeks were beetroot red. I pulled the shirt on quickly running after him.

"Jacob!" I called. I saw the back door swing closed. I opened it, seeing Jacob sit with his head in his heads on the railings.

"Jake, what's wrong," I asked, wrapping my arms around him tightly, pressing my lips onto his cheek.

"Bella, I don't know. I'm messed up, why are you wasting your time with such a loser?" he mumbled.

"Jacob Black you are none of the sorts. Don't be angry with yourself. It was a mistake, an accident," I told him.

"My mum would be so disappointed," he said, I didn't quite understand, "she always taught me to have more respect for women," he continued.

"Jacob, nobody has more respect for anyone that you do. Sure, I was embarrassed but its ok, had it been anyone else I would have sent you after them to rope their necks," I told him. "I love you Jacob, never forget it," I said, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He smiled softly.

"I'm sorry I over reacted, I just miss her. And I love you too, always," he said kissing me gently.

Sorry!!! I ran out of time for a decent update. Hope this keeps you going a little longer!!! Much love xxx Aria


	18. Chapter 18

Yay for reviews. I like them so keep them coming. Sorry about the lack of updates and the length of them. It's that time of year, so much to do, so little time!

Bella's POV

We spent the morning hanging out. I never realised until now how much Jacob's mum, and her death had affected him. They were close I knew that, but so were he and Billy. Around eleven we walked over to Sam and Emily's, Jacob said he needed to talk to Sam. I presumed it had something to do with the face he had pulled when we were out by the garage. I went inside to catch up with Emily while Jake had his discussion with Sam.

Jacob's POV (from beginning of Chapter 17 in JPOV)

I could hear murmuring; I swore it was just my dream, on the beach with Bella. The sun was out, unusually, we were there with the pack, and a whole bunch of kids, our kids. I felt lips graze upon my cheek, now that wasn't a dream, I thought. "Jake, baby, you gotta move," I heard Bella whisper. I groaned, loudly, rolling onto my back to look up at the ceiling. Why on Earth is she waking me up? I wondered. Shit, I thought suddenly, Billy! I sat up quickly cleaning the mucous out of my eyes.

"Shit," I swore out loud, heaving myself out of bed as I came up with a plan. I hoped Billy couldn't see out his window. He may be old but his eyes are still wolf-man sharp. I jumped out the window and ran behind the house into the forest, running around a bit to work up a sweat. I put a few leaves in my hair, hoping to pass off as having been on patrol when I went inside. I went inside a while later hoping everything would fly over Billy's head.

"Morning son," he yelled as I walked into the kitchen, "I thought you had the night off?" he asked looking both suspicious and confused.

Come on Jacob keep up the act, I thought.

I nodded thoughtfully, walking towards Bella, "oh yeah I just went to check up on everything, you know, make sure nobody else is after this one," I said tickling her in the ribs.

"Bella, quick bring me a bucket," my dad chortled, his lame jokes always made him laugh. Bella, of course, giggled, her cheeks burning up as she ran away from me, out of the grasp of my tickling hands. In true Bella fashion she tripped on the mat as she made her escape, giving me the chance to attack her in an affectionate bout of tickling again. I helped her up but she responded by flicking me across the face with the fish flip she'd been using in the kitchen. I let go of her, mesmerised as she walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

After breakfast, Bella went down to my room; I stood up to follow, wanting to talk to her.

"Jacob, wait," Dad instructed. I sat back down. His face was serious, he meant business.

"Jacob Black, would you like to explain to me why you jumped out of your bedroom window 5 minutes before you walked inside?" he asked me.

Shit, I thought, he did see me.

"Me? Dad you're going batty in your old age," I teased, somehow knowing it wouldn't work.

"Jake, I'm serious, and don't lie," he said in a voice I haven't heard him use since Rebecca announced she was moving to Hawaii and getting married, "out with it boy."

I gave in, he would understand eventually, "Fine, I jumped out of my window," I admitted.

He smirked, "Why's that Jake?" he asked, trying his hardest to stifle the laughter.

"Because Dad, I woke up in my bed not on that piece of furniture you possess, that couch thing, it's not very comfortable you know," I shot back, beating around the bush.

"And Bella slept where exactly Mister?" he asked, pretending to not know.

I decided he was getting pay back for this, "Oh you know Dad, in my bed under my covers, in my arms," I said.

"Jacob Black what did I tell you about sleeping on the couch, for goodness sake couldn't you wait until I wasn't sleeping in the next room?" he growled. I laughed, my dad thought I was having sex,. Gosh he was clueless sometimes. "You think," I said, before shaking with laughter again, "Oh dear Dad I'm sorry old guy but you've got the wrong idea. I didn't sleep with Bella last night. Ok, well I did, but it was an all clothes on affair. She fell asleep at the beach after I showed her the carvings and what not and told her about imprinting, I carried her back up here and she was shivering so I was just gonna stay awhile to keep her warm but I guess I was tired."

Dad was defeated, he shook his head. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions, son," he apologised. However, always the joker followed it with "just please, don't make me a grandfather prematurely."

I laughed, walking down the hall "don't worry old man," I called back. I presumed Bella would be ready, she was probably just making the bed or something. I got a shock when I opened the door, she was standing there just in her bra. I was so embarrassed, not that she wasn't beautiful, or that I was frigid but my mum always taught me to respect women, until now I was thought I did that well. Why didn't I knock? She pulled the shirt off the bed, covering herself, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Oh shit, Bells, I'm so sorry, I thought you would be finished by now, I'm so sorry," I said, turning around and running away. I sat on the back steps, I'm so sorry mum, I thought, I've let you down again. I heard Bella calling me, my head sunk deeper into my hands. She wrapped her arms around me, "Jake, what's wrong?" she asked quietly, kissing my cheek gently.

"Bella, I don't know. I'm messed up, why are you wasting your time with such a loser?" I said, feeling awful.

"Jacob Black you are none of the sorts. Don't be angry with yourself. It was a mistake, an accident," she assured me. I decided to tell her about my mum.

"My mum would be so disappointed, she always taught me to have more respect for women," I said.

"Jacob, nobody has more respect for anyone that you do. Sure, I was embarrassed but its ok, had it been anyone else I would have sent you after them to rope their necks. I love you Jacob, never forget it," she reassured me. I smiled.

"I'm sorry I over reacted, I just miss her. And I love you too, always," I reminded her, tucking her under my arm and standing up. We walked into the forest a little; we told each other about our mums. Hers was very different to what mine had been; it almost seemed that Bella was the parent. Perhaps that's what attracted me to Bella, just as much as her beauty and personality did; the fact that she was so much like my mum. We walked back towards my place awhile later, stopping behind my old garage before going back in side. We kissed, gently at first, then more passionately. We stopped for a second, I smelt it; the one thing that wound me up, every time, bloodsucker. I screwed my face up before focussing all my attention back on her.

Awhile later, I decided I should go and tell Sam. Whoever was on patrol had probably already smelt it and told him but me had to make arrangements for Bella. She went inside when we got there, to talk to Emily while Sam and I slipped around the back to discuss the situation. We had just worked out all the patrolling schedules and stuff when the four remaining Cullen's appeared in the yard. Our land. They had broken the treaty.

"We are just here to talk," their leader said. My ass, I thought.

"You're trespassing," Sam said as three wolves darted out from between the trees. The leeches were automatically on guard.

"I realise that," their leader continued, "I also realise that we have broken the treaty. We have come to apologise and to warn you." I shuddered. What could possibly go wrong now?

**Sorry it's so short again! My mums on my case about spending so much tie on my laptop…. She doesn't realise I'm actually writing something! =] longer next time, I pinky promise!! Aria xxx**

**PS review? Please, it will make you feel good =p**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey! Sorry it's taken so long for me to write this. Something made my enthusiasm and motivation for this drop about 10 feet. I'm gonna try for this next chapter. This is loosely based on Eclipse… just different and yeah…. Please review, criticize, etc. Merry Christmas xx Aria

Jake's POV

"I realise that," their leader continued, "I also realise that we have broken the treaty. We have come to apologise and to warn you." I shuddered. What could possibly go wrong now?.....

"You've all heard about the killings in Seattle right?" he asked perceptively.

"Sure, it's your lot right," Sam responded.

"Well yes," the leader said, looking embarrassed.

Paul started shaking in anger, "Chill," Sam instructed him.

"They are being bitten and transformed by Victoria, whose partner we killed in Phoenix last year," he informed us. _Bella's scar_ I thought. She would never tell me how it happened, now I had worked it out, one got far too close for comfort.

"What does that mean for the pack and for the safety of the population?" Sam questioned.

"We believe she will bring the group to Forks, to Bella," he answered, "Alice has seen it in her visions. She can see the future."

Sam looked as furious as I felt. There was no way they would get Bella.

"We will fight," Sam told them, "how many?" he asked.

"Right now, 20," the little leech said.

"Fuck," Paul muttered, though I'm sure everyone thought the same.

"How soon?" Sam continued asking questions.

"It changes, right now I'd say next weekend," the little one piped up.

"We can help," their leader said.

Sam shook his head, "we'll handle it," he said bluntly.

"Please, this is our fault, we'd like to assist you," the leader said.

"Damn right it's your fucking fault," I said taking a long stride towards them, "leave! Now!" I yelled, "And leave my fucking tribe alone, that includes Bella. Go near her and I'll snap every bone in your fucked up bodies." I could feel myself shaking. I phased and ran up to the cliffs. I stood on top of the highest point, watching as the waves rolled forcefully onto the rough shell and sand. Bella needed me, as much as I wanted to keep it from her she needed to know what had happened. I just hoped those filthy bloodsuckers had left by the time I got back; I couldn't hurt them in front of Bella.

I went back to Sam and Emily's after I blew off a bit a steam. I hoped Bella wouldn't be angry or upset, but who was I kidding, it's Bella. I wanted to tell her myself about the remaining bloodsuckers and what they had told us. We were ready for a fight, a battle, it's what we are in existence for, and she would be safe, as would everyone else in the greater region. When I got back to the house Bella opened me with open arms, softly blessing my face with her gentle lips. Emily nudged me towards the boys who were crowded around her huge dining table. I took Bella's hand, leading her towards the table before nestling her under my chin and on my lap. We ate quietly while everyone yelled across the room at one another. After lunch we both helped Emily clean up, putting all the extra food away and all the plates into the service size dishwasher.

"Bells, we gotta go," I whispered. Her chocolate eyes looked up with me, full of panic and concern. "Its ok babe," I hushed as I shook hands with the pack, slapping each other on the back. I led Bella back towards the cliffs. We walked slowly, talking about the upcoming holidays and our plans for them. Truthfully I had none, unless they involved her. When we got to the top I directed us towards the old tree stump, otherwise known as Jacob's Thinking Spot. I sat, cradling her on my lap, "Bells," I said softly.

"Jake, what's wrong? You've been quiet since you came inside at Em's," she replied.

"Bella, please don't freak out. The rest of the bloodsuckers were here," I told her gently. She buried her face deep into my bare chest, gripping my waist tightly. "Relax," I mumbled not so sure what to do. "Bells, they think some more of their filthy lot are coming," I said in a frustrated tone.

She gasped and murmured something I couldn't comprehend, "I'll protect you," I promised. She gripped tighter, as if she was afraid to let go. I rubbed her back, burying my face into her sweetly scented hair, "Lets get you home," I told her.

I carried her back to my place before resting her gently on my bed. Her eyes seemed to be closed, her body in a sleeping trance, until suddenly they opened widely, at full attention.

"Jake, I don't want you to waste time protecting me," she said boldly. I opened my mouth to argue as she put a hand of my mouth, "I want you to make the most of every second with me. I don't want you to mask you emotions, or restrict your motions," she said as she wiggled towards me, kissing my shoulder.

"My turn to talk," I told her. "Bells, nothing could replace the hold you have on my heart, the chains that hold me together, to you, to my past, future and present. I may not act like a true gentleman, sure I do stupid things, I act like a teenage boy but I want to honour the way my mum bought me up, to respect my elders and women." She nodded at my statement, "but," I continued, "I'll let you in, my biggest emotion I have is the love I feel for you. It's a man's job to protect and provide for his woman, so that's what Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, the rest of the pack and myself are going to do. We'll protect our women and our people."Bella sat deep in thought, obviously deeply concerned yet accepting that some things didn't change, men always went to war t protect the population.

"You're a true gentleman," she murmured eventually, her shoulders tense with nerves. I shrugged,

"No annoying the pack about it. They'll look after you better than you could ever imagine, but you need to spend as much time here as possible ok?" I told her. She nodded.

"Alice must have been with them. She can see the future. Did she say when?" Bella asked curiously.

"Next weekend," I replied. I was dreading the preparation, the patrolling, the panic.

"I guess we had better make the most of the week then huh?" she joked.

"How's that?" I asked, getting mixed messages.

"Come, I can't drive home now," she said, "Billy!" she called out.

"Yeah Bella?" Dad replied.

"Can I crash here tonight?" she asked, "I'm too tired to drive home now."

"Sure thing, hun," Dad said coolly, "I'll ring Charlie for you now, let him know."

"Thanks," Bella said, hugging Dad gently before taking my hand and leading me towards my room. She took two pairs of clean boxers and a clean shirt off my washing pile before smiling and walking into the bathroom. I stayed put, thinking I had imagined the extra boxers and she just wanted to shower. I lay back on my bed stretching out closing my eyes as Bella landed on top of me.

"You coming?" she cunningly asked. I wiggled my eyebrows in question. She grabbed my wrist, attempting to pull me up. I sat up and followed her towards the bathroom.

"Motions and emotions," she said gently, as she locked the door.

I hugged her close, "Bells," I whispered.

"Its ok, I know you respect me. I trust you," she coaxed me, placing my hand on her waist.

I removed it, turning on the shower to let it warm up. "Jake, come on," she said.

I dragged the old football shorts I was wearing off, shucking them into the hamper. She pulled her long sleeved shirt off, revealing her pale stomach and the teasingly sexy bra she wore underneath. I felt my brain drop about 1.2 metres, suddenly everything seemed right. I wrapped my arms around her middle, "you're beautiful," I whispered, unclasping her bra. She shimmied out of her jeans and underwear and moved into the shower, under the heavy spray, letting the water fall off every contour. I climbed in with her following her gaze to my lower regions.

"Motions and emotions," I reminded her as I kissed her passionately under the shower head. She responded, moving her hands all over my shoulder blades and chest. I ran my fingers along her frame, memorising the tingle of her skin when I touched it. I moved my head, latching my mouth onto her left breast. She felt like jelly in my hands. I lifted her, pressing her back against the worn cream porcelain tiles. I hardened more as she sucked on my neck sure to leave a nice hickey for me. I was enjoying the moment, or as Bella had put it, not restricting my motions, when there was a bang on the door.

"Jacob Black get out of that bathroom right now," Billy yelled, "I don't mind hearing noises against the wall when you're in there alone jerking off but I know Bella is in there and I do not want any of that going on. Out!" Bella moved quickly, her face blanketed in embarrassment. I turned off the water, wrapping a towel around my waist.

"Cockblocker," I muttered as I walked past Dad into the passageway.

Review??? Come on bring me the festivities, or the constructive criticism!!! Xx It'll be longer next time, promise!!


	20. Chapter 20

Here's just a short update on the story!! Please review!! I'll update again soon – promise! Have a good weekend x Ari

JPOV

The door slammed closed behind me. I glared at Dad over my shoulder and walked towards the kitchen. I grabbed a banana into my mouth as Dad rolled in.

"Jacob," he started in a low tone.

"Dad, did you even think about what you said?" I growled.

He looked at me, a guilty look passed across his face.

"Jake, I'm sorry son. I forget Bella's shy about that stuff," he apologised.

"It's ok Dad," I nodded, "sorry I over reacted."

"All good, now go sort Bella out," he said, "and tell her I'm sorry," he added.

I walked back down the hall, still wrapped in a towel. I knocked gently on the door, presuming she would've locked me out.

"Bells," I whispered gently. "You ok baby? Open the door up."

She wouldn't answer me so I sat up against the door, singing Quileute songs softly, like my mum used to do when I couldn't sleep. Billy started rolling up the hall before he saw me sitting there and turned around. Eventually I heard the lock on the door click. I put my hand up to the knob, twisting it before crawling into the bathroom. Bella was hunched over on the floor, her eyes moist and red, her cheeks flushed, and a dark hickey on the side of her throat. Good thing she's staying I thought. She didn't speak, but handed me the extra pair of boxers. I stood up to pull them on before collapsing onto the floor next to her and cradling her in my arms.

"I'm sorry Bells," I apologised gently into her hair. She looked up at me, her lips turned up gently.

"S'ok," she mumbled.

"Dad forgets to behave himself when there are women in the house. Maybe its cause he's not getting any," I laughed, trying to make light of the conversation. Bella simply shook her head before nestling under my arm. She drew patterns gently on my stomach. We sat in silence for awhile, Dad rolled past to check we were behaving. I presumed Bella had fallen asleep but as I went to lift her up to carry her to my room she started unravelling herself.

"Jake, it's not cause of your dad," she started, I nodded, beginning to realise it may have been caused by something else. "I'm scared Jake, what if something happens? What if your dad can't tell us off for not being able to keep our hands to ourselves? What if you don't come home?" She said, tears pouring over her cheekbones. I started to understand the mood swing. I pulled her tight into my chest.

"Isabella, you listen here, and listen good. I'll come home, I'll be fine. We'll be happy and one day in about 70 years you'll think, why did I pass up an opportunity to give up that idiot, ok?" I said, making the promise to myself not to get hurt. I felt her nod against me. "Good."

"Jake, there's something I need to do," she murmured, pulling away from me. I let her go, following her out the door.

"Billy," she called.

"Out here Bella," he called from the porch, "everything alright in there? I got no condoms ok so don't ask." Bella blushed but laughed off my dad's idiotic comment. She had a slight smirk on her face.

"Actually Billy I'm pretty sure Jake's got his own. I really wanted to apologise to you," she started, but before she could finish Dad chirped in laughing,

"I don't care what you've done to him Bella. I just don't want to hear it."

Bella shook her head again, "I meant for the way I reacted to your silly comment," she clarified. Billy nodded, "I'm scared about the fight," she admitted. Billy nodded again, reaching out towards her.

"I'm here if you want to talk," he told her, hugging her gently. I smiled.

"Dad, if you're quite finished with my girlfriend, I'd kind of like her back," I said sarcastically.

Dad laughed, "son if you only KIND of want her back, I might keep her awhile ok?" I rolled my eyes walking inside. I heard Bella get up and follow me.

I walked into my room, starfishing on the tiny bed. I felt her crawl up between my legs and lay on top of me. She twisted her fingers in my hair, pulling it back off my neck, fingering gently over where her already healed mark had been. I heard her sigh, before I felt her lips attacking the back of my neck, sucking. I grinned, _now she wants a stake on me_, I thought. I flipped her over to lie next to me, side by side. I kissed her gently, yet passionately and full of affection.

"You know what's really sexy?" I asked her.

"You?" she replied sarcastically.

"Well duh, why else would you be here. But no, silly, I can't get hard looking at myself in a mirror, however, you," I said, slipping my hand under the shirt of mine she had on, "in my underwear," I whispered in her ear. She giggled, wriggling under my touch. She kissed me forcefully, sliding her tongue between my lips. We spent time caressing each others mouths, faces, necks with our lips and tongues. Billy shut the door at some stage, "No grandkids," he had muttered, too quietly for Bella's ears. Suddenly her hands moved, snaking down my torso, brushing each of my pectorals and abs individually. I groaned at the sensation, as her hands got increasingly closer to the place I wanted them most. Realising meeting my needs should be the last thing on Bella's mind I rolled her onto her back, supporting myself on my elbows, leaning in close over her. I placed my lips smoothly on the ticklish part of her neck, just behind her earlobe, leaving them there temporarily. I moved my hands under the shirt, trailing patterns along her lower belly and around her tummy button, moving upwards until I met the bottom of her bra. I could feel it on my fingertips, thin, lacy… _sexy?_ _Was Bella planning something here, or was all her underwear scandalous. _She wiggled as I bought an arm around behind her, fiddling with the clasp on the back. Eventually I managed to get it undone, _success!! _She was perfect. My gaze was broken by Bella covering herself up. I pinned her arms behind my neck, sucking, licking, kissing my way down from her mouth, trailing all the way down to the centre of her breasts. I sucked gently on her nipple, laughing at the thought that the last person I'd done this to had been my mum, about 15 years ago, how weird. I felt Bella tugging on my hair, pulling me up. I crawled back up towards her. She took my ear in her mouth, sucking and lapping at my ear. I didn't know it was possible to get any harder than I already was, yet some how her mouthing my ear, and twisting her hand down into my boxers, wrapping her fingers around my dick.

"I'm ready," she whispered seductively in my ear. I pulled away instantly enclosing her with my arms.

"Bells," I sighed, "I wanna do this, I really do but I wanna wait. I don't want us to do this just because you think I might not come back. When I'm back, and everything is going smoothly, it'll happen. Let's not rush into it ok baby? I love you," I told her. She looked slightly confused but didn't move.

"I love you too Jakey," she whispered. I passed her back the shirt, in case Billy decided to make a mid morning entrance. She shrugged into before rolling over and pushing her back into me, spooning me tightly. I smiled, and soon fell asleep to the sound of Bella's soft snores.

Review?? Please?? I'll give you a real lemon after the fight!!! =] but you gotta review first!! x


	21. Chapter 21

Amazing… I am finally updating. So sorry about how long it has taken!! I lost inspiration for a bit but I'm back now!

Jacob's POV

The weekend was almost here. It was Friday night and we had been training hard all week. I had hardly seen Bella but I knew she had spent a lot of time with Emily or at my place with Dad. I was excited about the fight, she however was nervous. Tonight was reserved by the pack for family and imprints before the eye of the storm hit. I drove up to Bella's to pick her up before bringing her back down here to La Push. We considered hiding her away in the mountains while we fought but decided it was safer if everyone was together so first thing tomorrow morning everyone is going to be moved into my garage. It's old but reasonably sturdy and furthest from the boundary line. Bella, my Dad and I ate dinner together which Bella insisted she was obliged to cook, who can deny her in the kitchen? After dinner Billy was picked up by Sue Clearwater for an elders meeting before the fight. It seemed everyone in La Push was affected in some way whether they knew the old legends were true or not. Bella and I curled up on the couch, me spooning her to watch an old movie, Bella's favourite, The Notebook. I always thought it was a bit corny but I can see since I imprinted how they feel about one another.

"Jake," Bella whispered about halfway through.

"Yeah babe?" I asked her.

"Promise me you'll come home tomorrow. I couldn't live without you," she mumbled, tears welling up.

Don't start the waterworks Bells, I thought, sure I'm a grown boy and I'll never admit it but seeing her cry makes me cringe and want to cry to sometimes.

"Bells, I've told you, and I'll tell you as many times as you need before I go that I'll be back here annoying you like one of those pain in the ass mosquitoes that fly around your head when you are trying to fall asleep before you have time to miss my buzzing ok?" I promised, though I was quietly confident I didn't really know what to expect with the mass vampire army coming towards us.

She nodded gently, "can we go to bed now?" she questioned.

"Of course Bells," I replied, climbing over her before proceeding to lift her off the couch. As I did so her arms locked around behind my head pulling me downwards before harassing my mouth with hers. I was so court up in Bella I didn't hear Billy roll in, "Bella," he said, "please don't tire Jake out too much tonight, he needs the testosterone for the fight tomorrow ok."

Oh gosh only my dad. Bella let go, her face blushed as she tried to hide behind my leg. I lifted her off the couch and carried her through to my room. I set her off the floor, helping her change into an old shirt of mine and a pair of boxers.

"Jake, can I wear these in the garage tomorrow?" she asked with a funny look.

"Bells if you do that you'll freeze babe, besides why would you do that?" I asked, confused.

She looked up at me, "cause they smell like you and you'll be with me the whole time you're gone."

I sighed, "Bells."

She looked at me, her eyes full of hope, "if you wear those you'll be cold," I said turning around to dig in my wardrobe. I eventually found what I was looking for, an old school sports hoodie, it was too small for me now but would fit her nicely, and it had JACOB plastered across the back. I folded it nicely before standing up and giving it to her, "wear this instead."

She smiled, I was relieved. We fell asleep quickly in one another's embrace.

The next morning we woke up early, Bella was quite obviously trying to make herself busy, I didn't stop her, it was her way of dealing with her. Slowly everyone started turning up. We carried the old couch and dining room chairs into the garage. Other members of the pack and their families bought blankets, food, drinks, radios and other things to keep them occupied, though they would all be worrying no one knew how much time it would take for us to return.

The pack left quickly, trying though seemingly impossible to make it easier on everyone else. We scampered the forest waiting for the vamp army. It didn't take long before Embry got a whiff of one. We dispersed behind trees in the area near him awaiting there arrival. They obviously smelt us as well because they starting moving quicker. Embry jumped out from behind his tree as Victoria ran past. We knew it was her as we had been warned of her flaming burnt orange hair. She grabbed Embry's hind leg before he could latch onto her neck, tossing him into a nearby tree.

_I'm all good, just go_ he said. We all spread out towards the leeches. Quil dived towards a small boy biting his right limbs off, I ducked across decapitating him before being thrown away from the corpse by another large male.

_Jake, man you right? _Sam asked as he and Paul took on the brunt of the force, Victoria. They ripped her head off, her arms still thrashing about violently. Unless more were heading in other places the army had downsized since the Cullen's crystal ball gazer had warned us. There were 11 of them. Seth suddenly alerted us all. He was close to the garage, keeping an eye over everyone. There were two leeches coming towards him.

_Leah, Collin get back to Seth, _Sam instructed them. We had had a few new recruits in the days leading up to the fight, Collin and his best mate Brady.

Seth was struggling with the two of them. One threw him into the heap of old car metal and tyres as the other pounced. His hind flank was oozing blood as he saw the bloodsuckers advance towards the back of my property. Leah raced through, she may be the only girl by man is she fast. One of the leeches got to the garden… SHIT!! …

To be continued…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Xxx

Ari


	22. Chapter 22

I'm back! Amazing, it's been over a year, my apologies, I don't know where 2010 went! Just a shor update, but another soon! Review, tell me what you think should happen now. Much love xx Ari

Still in Jacob's POV

Seth was struggling with the two of them. One threw him into the heap of old car metal and tyres as the other pounced. His hind flank was oozing blood as he saw the bloodsuckers advance towards the back of my property. Leah raced through, she may be the only girl by man is she fast. One of the leeches got to the garden… SHIT! …

_Bella_ I thought, as the whole pack had similar ideas.

_Jake, Paul and Embry GO! _Sam ordered. We raced towards my house as we saw Leah come into contact with one male bloodsucker. We got there just in time.

_We got this Leah just keep a look out for a quick second. Catch your breath. _I thought as we started tearing limbs of the leech. I could hear the girls panicking from inside, and Billy trying to hush them. Once we had torn the one that got close apart, we dragged the parts of him towards our stockpile. While we had been gone the others had taken down the rest of the scheming bloodsuckers. I could see Sam lying on the ground.

_Sam, bro what happened? _

_Jake, I think my legs are broken. I can't move my left-hand side or phase back _he said. My panic hit in. Embry phased to light the fires when another two leeches appeared.

_Fuck! Quil, Paul help me out here_ I said ordering them as Sam would usually do.

We all phased back. Embry ran inside to talk to Billy, and get Sue's help. Sue was a nurse at the local practitioners, so I hoped she would be able to assist us. The rest of us helped carry Sam into the garage. Emily raced over as soon as she saw us walk in with him and began to ball her eyes out, cuddling into Sam. Bella jumped on me as soon as we had put Sam down, her vice like grip around my neck, suspended her above the ground. I could feel her warm tears dripping on my shoulder.

"Baby," I whispered softly, "don't cry. I'm fine, look at me, not a scratch. And Sam will be fine too, I promise." Her tears stopped, and she looked up, her eyes boring holes into mine.

"I was so scared," she stuttered.

"Bells, I know, but everything's ok now. We can move on, we don't have to worry about those nasty vamps anymore. Be happy, and be proud, cause your boys kicked some ass today," I laughed, trying to put her at ease.


End file.
